


Right part of me

by Marchessa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Demons, Falling In Love, Fights, I probably suck at writin fight scenes, Injury, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Abuse, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Pack leader Liam, Physical Abuse, Pining, Poisoning, Rutting, Verbal Abuse, Violence, demon venom, demons favourite snacks are omegas, everything else what comes with omegaverse, later I will list it (probably), right-hand man Louis, smut sweet smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessa/pseuds/Marchessa
Summary: Zayn is a stubborn and hot-headed omega, who doesn't give his submission easily.Liam is the pack leader of the greatest pack in the world.Louis is a badass warrior, who supports Liam's every stupid decision because they're like brothers, he also loves Harry who is a really kind person and likes to help others.Niall is the heart and soul of the pack.They also fight demons.Do you need anything else?***The situation with the missing omega is tense. Liam is furious, and they are running out of time.





	1. First chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> This is the first fic I ever posted, so I hope you'll enjoy it. English is my second language, so if you see a mistake please tell me. (I post this fic partly because I want to improve my English knowledge.)  
> I will let you read now, but please leave comments and kudos. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> I planned to post the second part at some time this weekend.  
> Enjoy reading!

It was early morning, and Zayn got back from work not long ago. He sleepily walked into the kitchen and started prepare breakfast for his pack members. He yawned while cracking eggs into a pan. His night shift in the bar was too long and all he wished to fall in his bed, and sleep the day away, but unfortunately he couldn’t do that. In the afternoon he had to watch the children and in the evening he had another shift in the local bar. This was the downside of having a small pack, he thought.

His pack consisted of 15 people including himself. Once they had much more member, but because of the wars between different packs, most of his pack’s members were killed. It was really an unlucky situation because now their leader was an older beta, and they didn’t stand a chance against any rival group. They had only two alphas, a disabled woman in her late forties, who spend her life in a wheelchair and a sixteen-year-old boy, who went through his first rut recently. They had a few twenty-year-old betas who could fight just fine, but a bigger pack could easily annihilate them. 

Zayn stirred the eggs in the pan, and then placed some bacon in another skillet. He put slices of bread in the toaster, and turned to make some tea. He heard noises from the corridor and smiled as a few of his pack members drowsily stepped into the kitchen greeting him with half closed eyes.

“ Morning Zaynie,” the twenty-three years old beta, Mike said as he slumped down in a chair.

“ Hmmm… smells good here,” the newly presented alpha, Zach entered the room without his shirt on. Thanks to his hormones and changes in his body he behaved like a spoiled child nowadays, and Zayn often had to grab something to hold on, and not let himself slap some manner in the kid. The worst part was the fact, that Zayn was the only unmated omega in their pack, and the young alpha constantly tried to flirt with him. It was ridiculous because not only Zayn didn’t want to mate, but the younger boy was like a brother to him, and that’s a big no for the omega, even when they were not related by blood.

“ Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well,” Zayn slid two platters full with scrambled eggs and bacon to the two boy. The pack’s other omega, who was the mate of the pack leader beta, soon joined them. Meghan was a fifty year old woman with kind eyes.

“ Zayn, you could have woke me up, I would’ve helped you with the breakfast. You must be exhausted.” She walked up next to Zayn and patted his head.

“ No problem Meg, I like to make breakfast,” he smiled at the other submissive. It was a lie, and everyone knew in their little ’family’, that he hated almost every aspect and duty of his secondary gender.

“ Of course you do, love. Now grab a plate, and eat. I will clean up after the meal, so you can go and sleep.” Meghan said as she put some more bread slices into the toaster.

“ You will make such a good housewife one day,” Zach said with a dopey smile on his face as he stared at the older boy. Mike laughed into his own plate, and Meg covered her smile with her hands as Zayn shoot daggers at the alpha. The dominant didn’t realise it because of his hazed state.

 

-

 

Later that day their leader called together the adults for a discussion. 

“ We got a job from a city leader. His city has got a beastly problem, and we are hired to take care of the situation. It pays well, but we have to hurry, ’cause if someone else does it, we won’t get paid. You all know money is tight, so we have to act quickly and efficiently.” Every one nodded in understanding. “ Meg and Kristen staying with the children, the others go and and get ready for the hunt, we leave in a hour.” With that, their pack leader, Stephen left the room.

Zayn hurriedly called in sick at his workplace and went to his room to get dressed. He hastily put on some comfortable clothes and secured the shoulder and knee pads around his body. He was full of excitement because something interesting was finally happening.

The pack was laying low since the battle where the majority of them were killed. Since then they were barely getting by. It was almost a half year ago, but their loss was still great and it remained a sore spot in their heart. Not only they lost family members, but they lost their territory too. The pack had to move away, leaving everything behind, and starting a new life. 

Hunting was a great source of income, but it was usually was done by alphas. Betas helped them during the hunt, but omegas were always left behind to take care of the pups. Since Zayn’s pack had only one healthy ’baby’ alpha, the hunt was managed by the betas. Zayn was allowed to join them during hunts because he proved his fighting skills in combat several times. In normal circumstances, he would be never approved to fight, because he was too important and irreplaceable being an omega. In other packs, he would be most likely punished for even only offering his help. 

 

-

 

Zayn and his pack weren’t ordinary humans, even when they looked exactly like them. They were born to fight. Their whole race evolved to fight other dark creatures, and make balance in the world. They were werewolves. Were people as often called by mundane humans, were shapeshifters, who could take the form of a wolf. Most of them – alphas and betas – were stronger and faster than humans. 

According to the legends, the beings they fought with, weren’t from this world. Those beast had unnatural abilities to bring destruction wherever they went. Most people who knew about them called them demons or the children of the devil. Of course, only the minority of humans knew about these monsters. Most people lived in blissful ignorance, and sometimes when someone was taken or murdered by these freaks, they just shrugged and said the poor soul was killed by some horrible serial killer or died by a tragic accident. It wasn’t the truth. The victims would’ve been luckier with an ordinary murderer.

There were huge amounts of beasts in this world, roaming on the ground waiting for their next prey. Werewolves had great numbers too, but they were not that frequent. There were about 17 million werewolves around the globe. They lived in so-called packs, which were lead by the pack leader. The populations of the packs were very variable. There were packs, with hundred thousands of members, and there were several packs which consisted less than twenty members. These little packs were often crushed by other packs or accepted into bigger ones. Survival chances and living conditions were better in larger packs. Since the were people looked in their normal form like humans, they could merge into the humankind, but usually, the packs separated themselves from normal humans, living in their own cities and colonies.

A normal human couldn’t tell the difference between themselves and the werewolves. The shifters, on the other hand, could easily tell if the person is of their kind or not.  
Those humans who knew about the demons often hired packs to eliminate the danger from their territories. Pack’s territories were separated from human’s territories, and the pack always guarded their own. Furthermore they lent their services for money or other goods for helpless humans.

 

-

 

Zayn’s pack’s destination was two hours away with a car. They discussed the plan at the beginning of the drive, then heavy silence fell. All of them prepared themselves mentally for the battle. Zayn was always a little bit more nervous before a hunt than the others. He had a good reason for it. He had more at stake, he was in greater danger.

Omegas had a special place in the world. They were not only more beautiful than others, but they were more fertile too. Everyone wanted a piece from them. Even humans were greatly attracted to them. Naturally, they usually ended up with an alpha, or at least with a beta. The only problem was that the demons liked to feed on them too. Munching on an omega was a true delicacy. The demons could also easily find the omegas, they needed only one drop of blood from the submissive, and they could sense them from miles. If the demons traced an omega, they would always try to get them first, once they captured the omega, they drag them away, leaving everything, even the fight behind.

Some werewolves were able to sense the demons if they were close. This ability generally belonged to the stronger alphas, sometimes to betas, but it was fairly rare. Omegas with this talent were almost never born. During evolution, they lost this skill mostly, because they didn’t need it. They were always protected by their mates and pack.

Zayn surprisingly had this sense, what’s more, he was extremely sensitive. He always knew if this kind of danger was approaching him way before meeting with it. But it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Once he noticed the demon in the nearby, he was always shaking, cold running through his back, and had some kind of headache like pressure in his head. This way his instinct warned him to escape.

 

-

 

Once they arrived, Stephen went to talk with their employer. Zayn was eyeing the forest in the distance. 

“ The beasts are about half an hour away on foot. There are several of them, but they seem to be kind of weak.” He told the others, who accepted the information with a nod.  
“ Alright boys and Dorothy,” their leader looked at the eighteen-year-old beta female, “ let’s hunt them down. Everyone be careful! Zayn leads the way.”

They decided to remain in their human form, so they can carry weapons. Zayn chose himself a dagger. Once they reached the demons he had to stay back, and wait for the others to finish them. He needed the weapon only to protect himself in case things turned bad.

They reached the monsters in about twenty minutes. The irksome feeling was steadily creeping over Zayn, as he got closer. Nausea mingled with a prickling against his skin and the headache increased. When he finally saw the creatures, his friends were already fighting against them.

It was hard for him to describe these demons. They always had a dark looming aura around themselves, advertising death and decay. They could come in all shapes and forms, and their height was diverse, but they always got something foul, sickening trait. Now some of these beasts were dripping a dark greenish liquid – probably some very toxic poison, although every single one of them had at least a fang full of venom, - the others had a bone like part sticking out from their skin. They were howling at their opponents. The air was full of a smell similar to rotting bodies. 

Zayn tried to take breaths only when necessary. The fight was balanced on both sides, so he decided to take a step closer to the scene, and joined the action. He raised his dagger.

“ Nigel get down!” He shouted and when the mentioned beta dropped to the ground he threw the dagger with such force, it split the creature's head. After a few seconds later it started to repair itself, but it’s original opponent, Nigel ended it with some well-directed stroke of his sword. The demon died with an ear-shattering shriek.

“ Nice throw!” The beta handed Zayn’s dagger back and turned to help someone lying on the ground to fend off the other beasts. 

Zayn decided to stab another creature in the back, thus slowing it down, so Zach could finish it off. The battle seemed to be getting easier for the pack, and after a few minutes, every combat ended.

“ Did anyone got injured?” The pack leader asked. Everyone shook their head. “ In that case let’s head back to the cars. I will collect the money, and after that, we can go home.”

 

-

 

On the way back, everyone had a relaxed smile on their face, and most of the pack members fell asleep. Zayn got a very bad feeling in his stomach and started to feel cold. He took a deep calming breath and could feel all of his friend’s smell separately. It somehow soothed him, but he fidgeted in his seat. For some reason sitting suddenly wasn’t that comfortable anymore.

His eyes widened and the realisation filled him with dread. He was in the early stage of his heat.

“ Fuck,” he muttered under his nose. No one seemed to notice it except for Zach who was in the passenger seat at the front. The alpha deeply inhaled. Zayn felt as the alpha turned toward him, and looked at him, but the omega kept his head facing the window, even though he couldn’t see a thing because of the darkness.

 

-

 

The drive back felt longer and Zayn could feel as he slipped into heat more and more with every minute. He always used scent neutralizer, but his smell became more noticeable. When they finally arrived home, he hurriedly got out of the car and dragged their leader away.

“ What’s the matter Zayn?” He asked the now shaking omega. Zayn grabbed the beta’s hand and put it on his forehead. “Geez, you have a fever. Wait a minute… Are you…”

“ I’m going into heat.” He answered the unfinished question.

“ Get into your room, but wait with the locking of the door, I will send Meg to you with some suppressant.” He pushed the omega toward their building entrance. ” Hurry!”

Zayn basically ran up the stairs. Once the other omega gave him the necessities like food, water, and his suppressants, he closed the door. He took the bitter pill with some water then decided he would take a nap before his heat kicks in completely.

Soon the whole building reeked of the smell of his heat.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Liam was sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork, when a knock on the door interrupted him in his task. He looked up and saw his right-hand man, Louis entering the office.

“ Hey Li, I wanted to tell you some interesting information I heard today.” The blue-eyed man walked to the sofa and comfortably sat down.

“ What information?” The pack alpha asked.

“ I heard about a small pack, which lives not far from the border of our territory. Probably we should visit them.”

“ Why would a small pack move in next to us? Are they planning on attacking us?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“ I don’t think so, but we could warn them off. Or we could recruit them, depending on the situation.” The older alpha answered.

“ Okay, then we will give them a visit soon.” The brown-eyed pack leader instructed.

“ Who knows? Probably they have some pretty omegas who can’t wait to mate with a strong alpha,” Louis smirked at his best friend, and Liam returned the devilish grin.


	2. Second chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter.  
> I will try to update on friday. Comments and kudos are alway welcome!  
> Have a nice day and enjoy reading! ;)

Heats were no joke. Zayn felt too hot, sticky and needy at the same time. Plus heats were extremely exhausting. Even with the suppressants, the need to be bred was almost unbearable, near painful. It could have been better if someone helped him through it, but since he was a headstrong person, he refused the help. His pack had only an alpha who would have been able to participate in the heat, but Zayn declined Zach’s offer, and forbid the other pack members to let the younger boy near Zayn’s room. 

When his heat intensity finally subsided, Zayn was so drained, he took a long nap, instead of getting himself cleaned. He was dead for the world for almost a day. He woke up again, this time only a slight fever reminded him of his heat, but he was still in a weak state. He somehow managed to get himself in his bathroom, and stood in the shower for half an hour to get rid of the filth of the last hours and days.

-

Some of his pack members were in the living room, so he joined them. He slowly headed toward the oldest alpha, Kristen, who was lifted out from her wheelchair and was sitting on a sofa. Zayn dropped himself in the dominant’s lap and hid his face in the woman shoulder, scent marking her. 

“ Welcome to the land of living Zayn,” she hugged him close. “ You still smell strongly of your heat, and have a fever,” Kristen said as she put her hand on Zayn’s forehead.

“ I know… this is horrible. I still stink even when I used a whole bottle of scent blocker.” He whined. “ It was more intense than usual, I don’t understand why. And I don’t even know what day is it today.” Kristen and the pack’s other omega, Meghan looked at each other with worry.

“ Your heat lasted three days, even with the suppressant. Other times it reduces the duration to one day. I honestly a little bit worried about you.” Meghan said.

“ It’s a natural thing that your body announces it's fertility.” The alpha rubbed the tired submissive’s back.

“ Is that normal, that my cycle went down from six months to four?” Zayn looked up at the others.

“ You’re young and unmated. You can try to deny what your body wants, but it will find a way to make you more appealing for potential mates.” Kristen explained while Zayn whimpered. It was an awkward thing to discuss with his pack, but he knew he had to understand it. “ On the other hand, taking suppressant is extremely damaging to your body, so you should skip it next time, let your body heal and detoxify itself.”

“ I wanted to ask your help to give me a higher dose to skip my next heat altogether, but I guess that won’t happen.” Zayn said in a flat tone.

“ I could have helped you with your heat Zayn!” The younger alpha, Zach entered the room. Zayn did not deign to answer.

“ Whatever. I will go and eat, then I go back to sleep,” he got up from his spot and headed toward the kitchen.

“ There’s pasta in the fridge for you!” Meghan shouted after him.

 

-*-*-*-

 

“ I am dead tired,” Liam stretched and yawned.

“ You should take a break and visit the pub with me,” Niall said then he added, “ When was the last time you got drunk? And no, your birthday festivities don’t count.” Liam just groaned. “ I thought so. Go get your wallet. I won’t leave ’till you’re properly wasted.”

“ And what do you think, who will take care of the pack while I’m gone?” The pack alpha rubbed his face. He looked up as the door opened.

“ Hello lads, mind if I join?” Louis walked in and took a seat next to Niall. “ What did I miss?”

“ Tommo, you came at the right time. I was trying to convince Mister Diligent here, to go to a pub crawl with me. Help me drag his sorry ass,” the blonde pointed at Liam.

“ I’m afraid I can’t help,” Louis shrugged. “ I actually came to discuss the small pack’s fate, I told you about a few days ago, Li. They went on a hunt for a city we have an agreement with. They basically violated our rights.” the other alpha sighed.

“ Okay, I’ll tell you what will we do. Lou, get some warriors together, we’ll visit that pack. We’ll talk with them, but hopefully, we won’t need to use violence. Niall, you are at the charge of the pack, ’till we come back.” Niall tried to protest but was silenced when Liam held up his finger. “ I promise we’ll go and have a drink when we get back, but Louis is right. We can’t let some weak pack disrespect us.”

“ If you are tired, you can sleep during the drive. I’ll bring some paperwork I can work on, so you don’t have to feel guilty.” Louis said.

“ How long does it take to get there?” Liam asked.

“ About four hours.” The blue-eyed alpha replied.

“ Great. Then pack a bag for overnight. We’ll head out in an hour.” 

 

-*-*-*-

 

After Zayn took a refreshing nap, he decided to take a walk in his wolf form in the near forest. He was assured by their group only female beta, Dorothy, that he can rest for one more day because she covered his shift at the bar. Zayn was really thankful for that. He really wanted to stretch his limbs, and take a stroll in his wolf form, after spending days squirming in a bed.

He stripped down his clothes and shifted into his wolf. He had thick dark brown fur, which was soft and shining. Since he was an omega, his wolf was smaller than an alpha’s or beta’s, but generally bigger than a domesticated dog, or a common wolf. After he transformed, his senses also became much stronger.

Zayn left the pack building through the back door and started to run toward the forest as fast as he could, to avoid being spotted by the townsmen. Once he got deeper in the woods, he slowed down and continued on his way by trotting. He felt more alive as his paws touched the mossy ground. Thousands of smells lingered in the air, and he soon decided to follow the scent of a hare. Naturally, he wouldn’t kill the rabbit, because he hated the taste of raw meat even in his wolf form, but it was a good practice to chase after the bunny. 

The time flew as he pursued the small mammal. When he finally stopped, he was in the middle of a small meadow full of all kind of herbs. He inspected his surroundings and the flowers, trying to memorize what kind of plant he could find here, so when later he needed to restock the pack’s supply, he could easily come back there. He got so wrapped up observing the fauna, he didn’t notice the dark eyes watching his every move. It was too late for him when he finally heard the low growl from the nearby bush.

 

-*-*-*-

 

The road to the other pack’s home was quiet. Louis, as promised, worked on some pack business, so Liam could get some rest. The other members, who were chosen to accompany the two commanders, occupied themselves silently. They almost arrived at their destination when Liam's head jerked up.

“ Stop the car now!” He shouted. The others looked at him quizzically. “ Did you felt that?” He asked his second in command, who shook his head. “ Demon.”

“ Oh.” Louis frowned in concentration. “ You’re right. Should we go after it?”

“ I will take care of it. You go to the next town and get us rooms. The demon is still quite far away. So I will need some time. We’ll talk with the other group tomorrow morning.”

“ I will wait for you at the border of the town with a change of clothes.” Louis stated and Liam thanked him with a firm nod.

-

Liam hurried toward the demon’s scent. The forest had a lush scenery, full of all form of life. The ground was wet, and Liam’s feet clumped in the dirt. He didn’t worry about making his presence known, because he was a strong alpha male, and that made him self-confident. It would have been easier if the monster came closer, and he didn’t have to spend his stamina on running. He released some pheromones, to attract the beast, but it was in vain. He continued his way in a hurry and he was getting closer to the demon.

He let battle lust consume him. He was focused on the creature with all of his senses, that was why he almost tripped when he felt another wolf in the nearby. And not only an ordinary wolf, but an omega! His eyes widened. He had to get to the submissive before the demon. Thankfully it was easy to trace the omega’s essence. It was almost like the omega just got out from heat. Liam couldn’t understand what was an omega doing alone in the middle of the forest.

As he got closer to the omega, he got aroused because of his divine smell, and the alpha had to shake his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus. Liam was passing through a particularly dense bush when he first saw the celestial being. He watched in awe as the omega was observing the herbs before him. It seemed the omega had absolutely no idea about the approaching danger, and Liam’s blood boiled. Who would in their right mind let an omega wander in the woods without supervision. 

Liam kept his eyes on the omega for a few more minutes. He couldn’t contain the low growl what left his throat. How did dare the omega not pay attention to him? When the submissive raised his head, he looked into Liam’s eyes. And what beautiful coloured eyes were they. The alpha let out another loud growl.

The boy realised the danger a bit too late, but once he recognized it, his instincts kicked in. He turned and darted away through the trees. The thought of catching the smaller wolf was very alluring to Liam. He immediately followed after him. Not a minute later Liam got Zayn knocked over. The omega got himself free from under the dominant wolf and tried to get away.

Liam had enough of the chase, so he gently bit the neck of the omega, carefully not to draw blood. The boy was clearly frightened, as he lied back down and turned on his back showing his submission. He was tucking his tail to his tummy and flattening his ears to his head. Liam stand over the submissive and growled, in response, the smaller wolf whimpered indicating he had given up the fight which never even started.

Liam nuzzled the boy’s neck scent marking him, trying to calm the omega down. The stronger wolf licked his muzzle, then sniffed the scent glands of the omega. It was almost completely overwhelming. He got a bit surprised when suddenly the omega stuck his ears up and let out an angry bark. The omega pushed Liam’s face away with his paw and got on his feet. 

Liam wanted to growl at him, but the omega barked again followed by a whimper. This time Liam looked around and realised that the demon got alarmingly closer. It threw itself on the omega, but he dodged the attack. Liam didn’t waste time and assaulted the dark creature. This way he gave the omega a chance to escape, which he did without even looking back. 

The beast clawed at Liam’s back, and the wolf had to take a few steps back. He didn’t want to risk getting poisoned by the monster if he tried to maul it, so he shifted back into his human form. He was now naked, and goosebumps ran up on his skin.

He had to jump away when the angry demon tried to charge at him again. The demon almost slammed him in a tree but Liam shoved back and had the satisfaction of seeing it stagger a little. It reached for him again with its ugly enlarged limbs but Liam managed to slip out of its grasp. 

Liam got around the demon and grabbed a long thick branch. He circled around the monster, which followed him, entering this slow, deathly dance. The dry leaves crumpled under their feet. Liam knew he can’t act rashly, or he could end up seriously injured. It was quite a shame already he let himself being surprised while he was occupied with the omega.

They launched themselves a few times at each other, always blocking the other ones strike. The monster started to get impatient, and this way it opened a gap in its defence. It was more than enough for Liam, who was an experienced warrior. He struck down on the monster’s head, and when it fell to the ground, the alpha impaled its head on the tree branch he was holding. He pulled it out of the demon’s skull. The demon was unmoving but Liam struck down a few more times just in case.

He was a bit out of breath. Louis would have laughed at him. There was no need to deny the fact, the blue-eyed alpha was a better warrior than Liam. The other alpha could have finished the monster off sooner. Even if he would have got surprised like Liam was. 

He quickly changed back to his wolf form. He wanted to check on the omega, and he also wanted to do unspeakable things to the beautiful creature, but he stocked those thoughts in the back of his brain. He easily found the scent of the submissive and followed it for minutes. 

The smell suddenly disappeared. The omega was smart enough to climb into the river. This way no one could follow him, not even the alpha. Liam was irritated by this and let out a loud howl. He tried to find the sweet scent again, spending almost one more hour in the forest, but it was in vain. He lost it. The omega was probably from the pack they wanted to talk with, and this way Liam could see him again. 

He headed toward his pack members disappointedly. When he reached Louis who was waiting for him at the edge of the forest, he changed back. Louis raised his eyebrows at him, but he just took the clothes from him, and refused to look at him.

“ Cat got your tongue?” The smaller man asked him with a smirk.

“ There was an omega in the middle of the fucking forest.” Liam said. “ If he is the member of that pack we are visiting, I will have a really serious talk with their leader.”

 

-*-*-*

 

Zayn run back to the town hastily. When he reached the border of the town, he glanced around the street nervously. He was tense with the knowledge there was a strong alpha wandering around the forest, and Zayn did a big mistake letting the alpha notice him. He was dripping wet because he swam in the river to mark his scent as far as he could. His topcoat darkened because of the water and mud.

He cautiously entered their pack’s building. He got dressed in the clothes he left on the floor when he left in the afternoon. There was a sharp sting burning in his side from the physical strain he put on his body during fleeing. He tried to catch his breath before he had to face his pack leader wrath.

“ Oh man. I was going to get in so much trouble,” he muttered.

Once he gathered himself, he went up on the stairs and knocked on Stephen’s door. When the beta opened the door, he immediately realised something was wrong, so he let Zayn in without a sound.

“ I’m so sorry,” the omega whimpered wiping off the tears from his face. “ I did something really stupid. But I swear it wasn’t intentional,” he continued.

“ What did you do, Zayn?” Stephen asked disapprovingly.

“ I was in the forest, in my wolf form, and I completely lost all my senses, and there’s no explanation I know. An alpha appeared out of nowhere, and got me on the ground…”

“ Oh my god, are you alright? Did he do something?” The beta asked worriedly.

“ No… he just got me all submissive on the ground, but then we were attacked by a demon.”

“ Oh Zayn….” 

“ I escaped and left the forest. I came back here as soon as possible. I promise.”

“ But since you were in your wolf form, he must have felt your scent,” the leader nodded. “ This is bad, really bad. But it could have been worse. Listen, son.” Stephen grabbed Zayn’s shoulders. “ You must stay calm. Probably the alpha won’t find us here, but you must always use your scent blockers. A full can a time. And you will be escorted to work and back. Don’t leave the building if you don’t have to.”

“ You actually seem remarkably calm,” Zayn stated.

“ I thought something like this would happen sooner or later.” The beta pinched the bridge of his nose and deeply exhaled. “ Tell the others we’ll have a meeting in an hour.”


	3. Third chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> The new chapter is here.  
> Applying trigger warnings: violence, fights, demon venom poisoning.  
> I will edit this chapter tomorrow, but now I have to go because I think my cat is giving birth. O.o  
> As always comments and kudos are welcome!  
> Enjoy reading and have a nice day!

Louis watched closely as Liam was nervously pacing around the room after breakfast. The pack alpha was behaving weirdly ever since he encountered that omega in the forest. The older alpha understood that founding a defenceless, unmated omega in the woods can be infuriating when a demon was running around, but his best friend was simply overreacting. 

Since Liam didn’t say a word after he got back, Louis started to suspect the submissive had this effect on him, which was funny, because Liam never reacted this way after meeting an omega. He was always collected, and ready to make the omega submit. It was noticeable that the pack leader’s mind was drifting toward not so innocent thoughts. He probably totally forgot about the meeting with the other pack, so Louis cleared his throat. 

“ So about the meeting... Do you think we need to prepare for resistance?” The blue-eyed man asked.

“ Hmm…” 

“ Liam for fuck sake! Concentrate, or some weakling will kick your ass.” Louis now sounded pissed off. “ It is most likely that we have the upper hand in this situation, but we need you to be focused on this. You can return to your thoughts about that damned omega later.”

“ Fine.” Liam agreed. “ But if we find him there…”

“ You can recruit him. Now come on, don’t waste my precious time.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“ Since when is your time more precious than mine? I’m still the pack alpha if I recall it correctly. So I would watch my tone in your place, Tommo.” Liam said with a smile.

“ And I am your second in command, therefore I would like to remind you, about the fact, that nowdays I do most of YOUR work, meanwhile you whine about how much thing you have to do and do nothing. So I perfectly deserve to call you out on your laziness.” 

“ Okay, okay just shut up!” The brown-eyed alpha held up his hands. “ Tell the others we leave soon.”

“ You bossing me around again…” Louis sighed.

“ ’Cause I’m still your superior,” Liam called after the retreating alpha who just flipped the pack leader off.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Zayn was mad at himself for two reasons. Firstly for getting himself so busy with looking at the plants, his senses were simply switched off. Secondly for not putting up a bigger fight with that annoying bastard, who got him submit so easily. He never let alphas to dominate him, so why did that arrogant mutt made him a whimpering mess, with his soulful brown eyes within seconds. The only explanation was that Zayn was taken by surprise. 

His only luck was the appearance of the demon. If it didn’t distract the alpha, Zayn probably would have got mounted by the dominant. The worst part was he probably would have enjoyed it.

His pack was very understanding and protective of him, but he felt like he didn’t deserve it. After all, this was his fault, and now they were probably in danger because of him. He couldn’t look in the mirror. 

Thankfully his boss called him in for a stock-taking during morning, so he busied himself with work. It was dull, but he could forget about his worries during the task and he was grateful for that. The time passed quickly.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Liam decided to observe the little town where the other pack was living, before meeting with their leader. He also wanted to gauge the other pack abilities, with letting his men wander around without masking their presence. He could esteem their strength by how much time it took for them to notice the invaders. They could be relatively weak because he was walking in the street with Louis for an hour, and no one approached them. Only the townsmen were eyeing them warily.

“ This is pretty pathetic on their part,” Liam said.

“ Yeah. This could take them forever to spot us. We should take the matters into our own hand, and reach out to them before I die of boredom.” Louis replied.

“ Okay, but I want to keep an eye on them a bit longer. I have a feeling they will deny our accusations. If it necessary we should scare them. It would be probably the best if we could persuade them to move away from here.”

“ Do we need the others, or the two of us can do this?” Liam just shook his head. “ Can I track them down?” The shorter man asked.

“ Be my guest,” Liam said with a smirk. “ But I will do the talking.”

“ They will be frightened by your puppy face, I’m sure of it.”

-

It took less than two minutes for Louis to sense the smell of another foreign alpha. The two leader headed toward the scent. They soon decided to separate and Liam approached the other alpha while Louis got behind them. 

The alpha was a young boy, probably a bit older than fifteen. It was clear he presented not long ago because he had still some childlike feature. The gawky boy stood proud before the older alpha, and it was a funny sight.

“ Who are you and what are you doing here?” The boy asked with a serious tone, and Liam just smirked at him. “ Are you deaf!? Get your ass out of my territory!” He shouted.

“ Take me to your pack leader,” Liam said in a calm voice, not caring about the boy’s disrespectful attitude.

“ You got 5 seconds to get away from here or I will shred you to pieces!” The young lad screamed at Liam, who just grinned at his opponent. The guy’s boldness was ridiculous.

“ Listen kid. I would do as that nice man said, or he will kill you before you could shout for help.” Louis stepped behind the young alpha, and placed his right hand on the boy shoulder. Naturally the brat didn’t even realised the other man’s presence before that.

“ Who are you?” He didn’t sound that threatening anymore. “ What are you doing here?”

“ We came to have a chat with your leader, so lead the way,” the boy eyes widened in realisation, so Liam added, “ Do not try to fool us, or you’ll regret it. Get it?” The boy nodded.

\- 

The kid led them to a building which was in bad shape. The plastering was peeling off from the wall, and one of the ground floor windows was broken. The two older alpha looked at each other and Louis frowned. The teenager gave up quickly the resistance. When the three of them entered the apartment, several people’s scent could be felt. Liam furrowed his brows as he couldn’t detect the scent of that omega he met in the forest.

They went upstairs, and the now trembling boy knocked on a door. An older beta opened the entrance and when he saw the two dominant he stepped aside to let them in the room.

“ To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“ We came to ask your pack leader a few questions,” Louis replied.

“ I am the leader of this pack. How can I help you Mr…” He looked at Liam.

“ A beta is the pack leader?” Liam asked in surprise. “ Well, my name is Liam Payne, and I want to talk with you about pack business.”

“ Please take a seat,” the balding man said while pointing at a sofa in his room. After that he motioned to the young alpha to leave the room. “ My name is Stephen Walder,” he added.

“ So Stephen, we have a little problem with your pack.”

“ I’m afraid I don’t know what problem you are talking about, but I’m sure we can sort this out.”

“ I hope we can settle this in friendly manner too,” Liam smirked. “ First of all, I would like to ask you a few questions about your pack.” The beta looked unsure what to say. “ The first question: do you know which pack I represent, and where is the border of our territory?”

“ Yes, Mr. Payne. I assume you came from the neighboring pack, who lives about four hours away from us.”

“ Correct. We will discuss pack territories later, but first I want to ask you about your pack, please be honest with me.” Louis just rolled his eyes at Liam, because he know where this was heading. “ How many member does your pack have?”

“ Fifteen, Mr.Payne.”

“ What is the sex ratio?” The beta visibly gulped.

“ We have six pups, two alphas, six betas and one omega, my wife. ” 

“ Interesting family,” Liam said with a tight smile, he could feel the beta’s nervousness.

“ You have got no unmated omegas?” Louis chirped in.

“ No, no. We don’t have any,” the alphas looked at each other. “ We… we got in a serious fight a few month ago, and most of our members died.” Liam phone ringed, so he picked it up, and walked to the window.

“ Can we meet your pack members?” Louis asked the beta.

“ Sorry, but I talk only to your pack leader.”

“ He wants to meet them, so you better call them here, or our men will, who are in the town.” The beta just shook his head in resignation and started to write a text on his phone for his pack.

-

The other fourteen person was waiting in the living room, when the pack beta herded Liam and Louis into the room. Everyone was behaving a bit wary, and looked nervous. Liam took a deep breath, and he frowned, when he still couldn’t detect the omega’s scent. Most of the members weren’t looking at him, only the children were smiling at him.

“ It was a nice meeting, but unfortunately we have to go. Tomorrow we will come back to talk about that territory business. Have a good evening! ” With that Liam and his best friend left the pack building.

“ So… do we agree?” Louis asked.

“ About the fact, that the man lied? Yep. They acted weirdly. I am sure they know something about that omega. Probably they are hiding him.”

“ Tomorrow morning we’ll get the beta to tell us about him. But now, let’s call it a night?”

“ Yeah, let’s find a place to sleep. I don’t think the other pack would be too glad if we asked them to let us stay for the night,” Liam laughed.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Zayn was near to hysterics when he was summoned to a pack meeting, only to find out the alpha who he met the day before was a strong pack leader. The alpha was asking Stephen questions, and Zayn was sure, the man was searching for him. All he could do with his pack members standing before the intimidating man, was to hold his breath and try to control the shaking of his legs. He hoped his scent blockers worked.

When the two ’quest’ finally left, everyone was scared. Stephen stepped to Zayn and hugged the now trembling omega.

“ It’s okay, he didn’t recognise you. But you shouldn’t go to work tonight. If they stay in the town, it isn’t safe for you.”

“ Tomorrow you could go to the forest with the children to collect some flowers while the pack leaders have their meeting.” Kristen adviced. She tried to cheer the scared pups.

-

The next day Zayn was extremely tired. He couldn’t sleep at night, because he was scared. He was worried mostly about his pack. If they somehow angered the other pack, his pack would be wiped out.

He prepared breakfast in the morning, but it was even more tasteless than usual. He then tried to clean the building, but he knocked over a vase and broke a glass. He couldn’t focus anymore.

Seeing this, his beta sent him out with the pups. The children were happy about the chance to walk in the forest and cheerfully ran around Zayn, playing tag with each other. Zayn forced a smile on his face for the sake of the kids. Fortunately, they couldn’t tell something was wrong as they were still too young. 

Zayn took them to a little creek, and they all decided to sit down in the tall green grass. The omega was keeping an eye on them while he collected some herbs. The youngsters were really loud, but he didn’t mind. The girls were making flower crowns. The oldest boy, Chris, who was only thirteen years old told them jokes, and everyone joyfully laughed.

Zayn was about to tell them to move a bit further along, and collect more plants when he suddenly was filled with a familiar dread. The bad feeling was getting quickly stronger.

“ Guys, listen up. You have to run back to the pack as fast as you can, okay?” He looked at the smiling kids. “ This isn’t a game, you have to promise me, you get back there as soon as possible. Chris, after you all got back, tell Stephen we are under attack.” The young pups eyes widened as they heard Zayn’s worried tone. “ Run, now!”

“ What are you talking about Zaynie?” Lizzie, a twelve-year-old asked.

Zayn’s head was pounding now, and when he looked around he lost hope.

“ Noooo, no no no. This can’t be too late,” he said with tears in his eyes. One of the girls screamed as she saw the demons. Soon the others started to cry and shout too. “ Listen up, now! Run, fast. Go!” Zayn shouted. 

The monsters were now within attack range, as they were only a few seconds away to charge at the pups, so Zayn did the only thing he thought can save them. He scratched at his hand until it started to bleed, attracting the beasts toward himself.

“ All of you run home!” He cried one more time then started to run in the opposite way.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Liam and Louis went back to the other pack’s building in the morning. Their subordinates gathered around in the garden. Enjoying the early morning sun. Stephen was waiting for Liam in his office.

“ Good morning alphas,” he said respectfully. 

“ Morning,” Liam said, Louis just nodded. “ As I promised, we came to talk about the territories.”

“ Yes, of course.” The beta agreed.

“ A few days ago you went on a hunt for a city, I had a contract with. They should have informed me. You and your pathetic pack insulted mine. I will not tolerate this anymore!”

“ I am sorry. I wasn’t informed about that contract. But my pack lives closer to that city than yours.”

“ Listen up old man, you and your pack of half-witted mutts can’t even claim a territory because you are too weak.”

“ You are right. Of course you are right. How can we compensate you for it?”

“ Let’s talk about how to treat omegas, shall we?” Stephen was stunned by the topic change, and started to visibly sweat.

“ I am a beta… but it is… isn’t forbidden for me to marry an omega.” The beta stammered.

“ You still claim you don’t have any unmated omega?”

“ Y…yes.”

“ Then you are saying your pack is simply so weak, you couldn’t sense the smell of an omega. But that doesn’t help your case.” Liam said in an angered tone. “ I found a few days ago an unmated omega in the woods, alone. It could have been easily killed by the demon I later slayed. Even if he didn’t belonged to your pack, You. Shouldn't. Let. An. Omega. In. The. Forest. Alone.” Liam said while he grabbed painfully the beta’s chin. “ How do you dare to tell me, you live closer to that city, when you can’t even protect a stray omega on your supposed territory. You shouldn't even call your group a pack!”  
Liam would have wanted to continue his rant, but the main entrance burst open downstairs, and someone ran upstairs screaming. Suddenly the office door flew open too, and a kid fell through it.

“ Stephen! We are under attack! Zayn stayed back. He got surrounded my demons! He tried to protect us.” The beta got himself free from Liam’s squeeze.

“ Chris, what are you talking…. are you sure?” He asked frantically.

“ Yes, he stayed back, he even made himself bleed, to draw their attention, and let us escape.” The boy now collapsed on the floor crying. 

Liam didn’t completely understand what they were crying over, but then suddenly he got a really bad feeling, and he sensed the presence of the monsters at the same time as his best friend.

“ We have an unmated omega who is hiding his secondary gender, and right now he is being chased by the demons, please help!” The beta got on his knees and put his hand together in a praying motion.

Liam was furious. He knew it all along. And they lett he omega in the forest intentionally! Something snapped in his head, as he pushed the old man with such force, he hit his head in the wall.

“ Lou, we’re going on a hunt!” He barked at his second in command and left the room.

-

Liam got rid of his clothes, and changed into his wolf form, then darted toward the demons. His blood was boiling in his veins with anger. Why did they withhold this information? Why did they have to wait for the event to turn so bad?

He couldn’t shake the thought of his head about what he will find. The thoughts about an omega who will be torn apart, and will be laying in his own blood, because it will be too late for him to save the boy.

Liam knew Louis was following him closely in his human form, with the other warriors. He couldn’t wait to eliminate all of the monsters with the help of them.

Arriving at the scene, Liam wanted to scream. The omega was lying on the ground lifelessly, and some of the damned creatures were standing over him. It was obvious the boy tried to defend himself and fought with the monsters while he was conscious, but there were too many of them. Some of them already bit the boy, and some of them now were licking their mouths.

The next minutes were spent in a hazed state. Liam later couldn’t remember what happened. The others arrived too. They fought. Oh, they fought so much, because there were so many of the beasts. Liam was consumed by the battle lust. His focus stayed on killing every single one of them.

When he was dripping wet with blood and demon venom, and his fur stuck to his body, he changed back. Louis wordlessly handed him his clothes. He changed into them, then turned toward the omega. He was laying in the grass, motionlessly. He was covered in bites, scratches, bruises, blood and demon venom. Even in this gross environment, he was one of the most beautiful things Liam ever saw. His chest rose slowly, indicating he was still fighting, and Liam could have cried right there if he didn’t know the boy needed immediate medical help.

Liam picked the unconscious boy up and carried him in bridal style toward the omega’s pack building. Zayn’s head lulled against Liam’s shoulder, and the boy whimpered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Liam with unfocused eyes. The alpha knew that Zayn was high on the demon venom, and couldn’t understand what was happening because of the serious poisoning and bloodloss. But those eyes completely mesmerised Liam. For those brown orbs, he would fight every single demon in the world, and that was a scary thought for the alpha because he never felt like that before.


	4. Fourth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! (Exams are killing me.)  
> Here is the new chapter. Triggers for this part: insults and a fight scene.  
> Enjoy reading!

When Liam arrived back to the other pack’s building, holding the unconscious omega in his arms, one beta tried to take away him from the alpha, so Liam furiously growled at him. After that, the other members retreated and watched him from a safe distance as he stepped into their building. 

“ Where can I put him down? He needs immediate medical help!” Liam said. The female omega, who was putting a bandage on the head of Stephen, got up.

“ Follow me,” she went up on the stairs and walked into a room on the left. “ I will treat his injuries and clean him.”

“ He is poisoned by demon venom, he needs medicine!” Liam said frantically.

“ Don’t worry about it, this is not the first time we do this,” the wheelchaired alpha entered the room. “ I’m the pack medic. Please step away from Zayn. It would be better if you leave the room until we help him.” Liam watched the scene for a few minutes with a frown on his face, then decided to leave them to save the boy.

The alpha leaned against the wall outside of the room and buried his face in his hands. This meeting was nothing like what he expected. Maybe Niall was right the previous day and he should have taken a break. He knew that they had to go back home because there was some business he had to take care of, but he didn’t want to leave the omega behind. His pack was simply weird. Did they really let the boy out alone in the forest with the pups? He needed his answers soon.

-

Liam cornered the other pack’s leader and stood over him threateningly.

“ I will ask only one thing. Did you send the omega in the forest without warriors?” Liam gritted his teeth, Stephen just looked at the floor.

“ Yes, I did.” The alpha grabbed the balding man’s shirt and lifted him up to be eye level with him.

“ You will pay for that,” he growled.

“ Wait, you don’t understand!” Stephen tried to get free but Liam held him tight. “ That’s a common practice in our family.”

“ Not protecting your omegas?” Liam hissed.

“ No! You have to understand, we are a little pack, we operate differently than yours!” The beta tried to explain. “ Zayn was never forced to take part in hunts. He always wanted to help. He can sense the demons like alphas can, maybe even better! He is stubborn, and he is definitely not the helpless little omega you think he is.”

“ Funny thing, because as I saw he was dying out there alone. He might have fought against them, probably better than some of my warriors, but in the end, he almost died.”

“ He always survives the poisoning, he is strong…”

“ Did you forget that isn’t normal for a beta or alpha to get constantly poisoned by demon venom!? What kind of damage can that do to his vulnerable body?! And don’t tell me the ’he is stronger than ordinary omegas’ bullshit because he is still an omega!” Liam tossed the beta to the wall, and Stephen’s head bumped in the hard surface again.

“ You can order your pack around, but we are not your subordinates Payne!” The beta rubbed his head.

“ Forget that tone with me, old man!” Liam barked. “ I am the one who decides who will get the honour to become my subordinate and who will die, and right now I would like to kill you and your pitiful pack.”

“ You can’t do that! Kill me if you want, but don’t hurt my pack!” The beta shouted.

“ As you wish,” with that Liam pushed the beta against the wall. Stephen blacked out and fell to the ground. “ Louis!” He shouted.

“ What have you done this time, Payno?” His second in command asked when he saw the beta lying on the ground.

“ We are leaving. Herd these bastards together, they’re coming with us. 

“ As prisoners or pack members?” The blue-eyed man asked.

“ It depends on their obedience.”

-

The drive back to their home was awkward. After Liam let the other pack’s members to collect their belongings, they were separated. They had two older cars, so everyone had a seat. Liam made sure to don’t let the other pack unguarded, so his subordinates were in the drivers’ seat. Liam sat in the back seat of his car with the still unconscious omega, so he could keep an eye on him. The boy sometimes whimpered in his sleep, and his body was shaking. The omega got the antidote and some painkillers but he still suffered from the demon venom. Liam made some calls to ensure Zayn could get a medical examination when they got back and the other people can be locked up until further notice.  
When they arrived, Niall was waiting for them with some warriors and Stephen and his band were led away by them. 

“ What about the boy?” Niall asked.

“ He will get checked by a doctor, then he will stay with his pack. Make sure to always guard their accommodation. I don’t think they will try to rebel against us because they are scared, but you never know,” Liam said.

“ And what about you? I hope you are heading to the closest pub as you promised me,” Niall said with a smirk.

“ No, I still have something to fix about shipments to the northern border of our territories, after that I will go home and sleep.”

“ A lot of issues need to be solved, so he really doesn’t have time Ni,” Louis added. 

 

-*-*-*-

 

Zayn woke up with a horrible headache, and every part of his body felt heavy. He was tucked under a large duvet, and when he got it off from his body, he realised the fact he was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were light grey and only a few pieces of furniture were in the room. The bed he was lying on had an uncomfortable mattress, next to it on the left was a nightstand and on the right side was a chair. In the air, he could feel the lingering smell of antiseptic. 

He slowly got up from the bed but had to grab the chair in order to regain his balance. He was covered in bandages. His mind was fuzzy, his legs weren’t functioning normally yet, and he couldn’t recall how did he get there. The feeling in his body was familiar somehow. He carefully walked to the door, and after he opened it he could sense his pack members scents. That calmed down him a bit, but the place still wasn’t familiar. 

When he stepped into the room where his friends were, they looked at him.

“ Zaynie, dear! How are you feeling?” The other omega asked first.

“ I’m fine, just can’t remember what happened.” Zayn sat down on a plastic chair.

“ We were attacked by demons, and you stayed back to save us!” Lizzie, a twelve-year-old girl explained. “ Then this other bunch of alphas came and they are holding us as prisoners!” Zayn’s eyes widened.

“ Liz! Do not talk nonsense!” Meghan scolded the little girl. 

“ She is right,” Stephen said. “ We are locked up here, and we can’t do a thing about it. We have to be patient and obedient. Or I’m afraid they will hurt us.”

“ But who are ’they’?” Zayn asked with a furrowed brow.

“ You really don’t remember?” One of the betas asked. “ You met their leader in the woods a few days ago, and yesterday they basically saved you after you were attacked by demons when you were in the forest with the pups. By the way, you got poisoned with demon ooze, you basically bathed in it. And you slept for almost twenty-four hours”

“ Oh, that explains the pain,” Zayn murmured. “And where are we?”

“ In their territory,” Stephen said. “ What will happen after this is still unk…”

“ Oh, hello! You are awake,” a blue-eyed alpha walked into the room. “ Great! How are you feeling?” He asked.

“ Oh, umm… Fine, I guess. A bit dizzy. Thanks for asking …uhm,” Zayn looked at the man.

“ We haven’t met officially yet. I’m Louis. Welcome to the pack!” He smiled.

“ Pack?” Zayn turned back toward Stephen with a shocked expression.

“ We aren’t in your pack,” The beta replied.

“ You probably not, but the omega is.” The alpha answered with a smirk.

“ I don’t know about that,” Zayn muttered under his nose.

“ Oh, don’t worry. It’s decided.” The alpha winked at Zayn.

“ I didn’t agree to this,” Stephen tried to protest.

“ Liam already did. Besides, it’s none of your business, old man.” 

“ And what about us?” Kristen asked.

“ For the time being, you stay here. Do the tasks you are given. The pack leader and the elders will consult about your fate later.”

“ Tasks?” Stephen repeated.

“ Yep, I came to tell you the orders and show you around.” Louis sat down on a chair. “ All you have to know, you are currently in our pack main town. Later you will be most likely separated, and send to other pack towns. Your every move will be monitored 24/7. For now, you can stay together and do work here. This house will be your accommodation, and just like this morning, you will get your food here three times a day. Now follow me. Today you will help around the greenhouses. The pups will be in the school until you get back here. Any question?”

“ Why do we have to work?” Zach asked and the alpha looked at him with a grin.

“ Because you get a place to sleep, food and protection in exchange. And of course, we can force you anytime, brat.”

After that Louis led them to the greenhouses, which were located at the edge of the town. He told them that most of their fruits and vegetables are grown by themselves, but the pack had a lot of food delivered from ordinary human cities too. The alpha showed them the plant house where they had to weed out the plants. He then went in a different direction with Kristen and the pups.

-

The day went really slowly even with the work. It didn’t help with Zayn’s mood, that he still felt weak, the temperature was almost unbearably hot inside, the air was humid and he got bitten by a mosquito on his neck. The omega started to get really irritated with the situation. Moreover, all of his pack members were tense and nervous. They were in trouble. If they anger the other group they could be easily killed.

In the late afternoon, a beta came to them and said they could go back to their quarters. They tiredly moved toward their house. Every single one of them wanted the day to be over. Zayn hoped they would get an already prepared meal and they don’t have to cook for themselves and after that, he could go to sleep.

But some alpha tugs from the other pack had other ideas. A particularly ugly dominant stood in their way with his friends and started to belittle Zayn’s family.

“ I don’t even understand why our pack leader didn’t kill these weak scums.” He shouted. “ Hey, you!” He pointed at Zach. ” Yes, you. C’mere and lick my boots.”

“ Wh-what?” He asked in disbelief.

“ Are you deaf, cretin? I said, Lick. My. Boots.” He grabbed the younger alpha’s neck and pushed him to the ground.

“ No way!” Zach tried to get away but the bully kicked him in the side.

“ Please don’t hurt him!” Meghan ran forward. 

“ Shut your mouth you useless whore, or I rip out your throat.” The alpha raised his hand and slapped the older omega. His companions laughed as tears sprang to Meghan’s eyes, and she held her hand to her red cheek where the dominant hit her. “ Every single one of you is a worthless piece of shit. We shouldn’t have allowed you to join us. You just bring shame on our pack. We don’t need betas! We have more than enough of them, and they are at least related to us by blood. We don’t need your pups, they should have been feed to the demons. That old omega slut has no use for us. The only exception is that dark haired bitch there,” he pointed at Zayn. “ A young, unmated omega like him worth a lot. I would really like to fuck out his pretty little brain out.”

“ Get up from the ground you whiny prat,” one of the other alphas stood over Zach, who was still lying and clutching his side and stomped on him. “ And do what he said.”

“ Yeah, maggot. Lick my boots! Or do you want to pick a fight? Hmm?” He kicked in the younger boy again. “ We can fight then. What do you think guys? How should I end his futile life?”

“ Crush his skull!” One of the assailants suggested.

“ What a great idea! Say goodbye bugger!” He smiled at the boy.

“ No!” Some of Zayn’s pack members shouted and tried to prevent the crazy alpha, but were held back by the other attackers.

“ Stop it, you knotless bastard!” Zayn cried out and stopped the alpha’s foot in the air with his own.

“ What did you say, bitch?” He shouted enraged.

“ Do you have a problem with your hearing? I called you a knotless bastard.” Zayn smirked at him. To call an alpha knotless was the biggest insult someone could say.

“ I will break your neck, you bitch!” He hissed.

The alpha threw himself at Zayn, trying to punch him in the face, but the omega managed to stay out of his reach. This surprised the man and he stumbled, taking advantage of this Zayn stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach. The man almost fell back but somehow remained standing. Zayn sprang toward him again, shifted his body weight on his right foot and swung his right fist toward the alpha’s jaw. It was nearly a perfect right hook, and it could have slow down the man or knock him out, but unfortunately, he was fast. It was almost like he knew what the omega would do. He halted Zayn’s another attack with a blow to the side of his head. The younger man flinched at the pain but dodged the next few hits.

Zayn kept his eyes on his opponent but he heard as his pack tried to fight off their foe to go and help him. Zayn’s skin was coated with sweat, and the adrenaline was running strong in his veins. He and the alpha kept on attacking and blocking each other. 

The man finally pinned Zayn to the ground, but the omega didn’t give up the fight. He kicked the man between his legs and when that earned him a loud yelp, he shoved his elbow in his competitor’s face. With that, he rolled the man over and punched him in the face and in the stomach a few times. When the man didn’t try to attack him again, he got off of him and started to walk toward his people.

He heard soon a loud growl, and when he turned back, he was shoved to the ground, and a greyish wolf was standing over him baring his teeth threateningly. The alpha's drool dripped to his face, and the man moved his jaw closer to Zayn’s neck. The submissive tried to wiggle out from under the alpha but it was in vain. He snarled once more in warning than moved to bit down on Zayn’s neck. The omega could only close his eyes and pray for it to be over soon. It was really unfair. He won the match. The alpha should have never turned into his wolf form just to attack the omega again.

The weight which held him down disappeared suddenly. Zayn opened his eyes again after a few seconds to see what happened. Another alpha, who had a somehow familiar scent, stood next to him, protecting him from the other man, who tried to lunge at him again. He must have kicked him away when the attacker tried to bit down.

“ Stop this fight instantly!” The alpha who was standing facing toward the attacker growled. “ Change back, now!” He shouted out an alpha order, and everyone in the near submitted him. Zayn lowered his head and whimpered.

“ But alpha! This bitch called me knotless in front of everyone.” The attacker tried to explain.

“ And? Who let you attack an omega?!” The alpha who saved Zayn shouted.

“ Liam! You have to see! This is not my fault. This little bitch and his pack must die. They are worthless.”

“ The one who is really worthless is you.”

“ Are you choosing the side of the newbie instead of one of your loyal followers?”

“ Just shut up, Ben. Before you make it worse for yourself.” Liam frowned at the other alpha.

“ I can’t believe this, Payne! Why the fuck does it matter if I kill that stupid mutt?”

“ In this pack, we don’t attack omegas. If they don’t behave well, their mate can punish them within reason, if they are unmated, then the pack leader has the right to discipline them. Trying to kill an omega is a capital sin. Did you forget it?”

“ That little scum doesn’t deserve to live!”

“ENOUGH!” Everyone who was standing close cringed at the loud shout. “ You don’t respect the pack laws, you don’t respect me as your pack leader and this isn’t your first crime you committed against my pack. You are a dirty liar, a traitor. Don’t think I didn’t hear about the information you gave away for the Sheffield pack.”

“ You are wrong. I didn’t tell them a thing. Someone lied to you. I would never…”

“ You would, and you already did. As your pack leader, I sentence you to death. I will execute your punishment.”

“ No, no, please! Don’t. I’m innocent.” The alpha dropped himself at the pack leader’s feet and begged.

“ Silence,” Liam said. “ You committed crimes against your pack, your family, which can’t go unpunished. You betrayed us, you violated our laws and traditions. You attacked omegas. You fought against your own pack mates. You are a disgrace to all of us.”

“ Alpha please!” One of the attackers said. “ Sorry to interrupt the verdict. But are you sure he betrayed us?”

“ Not only the Sheffield pack has spies among their enemies. When it was reported to me, I investigated it. This bastard is guilty, and now he had given me a good chance to end him.”

“ Please alpha!” Ben cried on the ground. “ They started it. Then they called me names. I was just self-defence on my part, please! I’m innocent.”

“ Shut up Ben! Don’t try to save yourself. I know you were the one who attacked them. I saw it. I only hoped you would stop before it's too late. After you got defeated by the omega. But noo… You shifted, you were ready to maul him. Don’t lie.”

“ We are sorry alpha.” Ben mates said in union.

“ You will be punished for this too. Starting a fight between packmates is forbidden. I will penalize you later. But now take this trash to the cells. The execution will be held tonight. Don’t try to help him get away, or you will die too!” 

“ Yes, sir!” They saluted then dragged away the hysterical alpha.

“ You get back to your housing. I will have a talk with all of you later,” Liam said to Zayn’s pack and left.

Zayn was silently sitting on the ground and watched as the alpha retreated. His hands were still shaking a little bit as the pack leader’s fury affected him. Zayn always considered himself to someone who didn't need the other people's help. Ironically this was the third time within less than a week when the alpha saved him.


	5. Fifth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here! ( I will try to bring the next on Friday.)  
> There will be a fight scene in this chapter, but nothing more than you already used to, so don't worry.  
> Enjoy reading!

Liam had a long night. He decided to ask the opinion of the pack elders in Ben’s case, so he called together the higher ranking officers of the pack. The trial was held in front of the daily bonfire and this way every pack member who was present, could hear it. Liam presented the charges and after that, the other attackers testified against the short-tempered alpha and the defendant reluctantly pleaded guilty. Liam could have simply announced his decision because he had the authority to do so since he was the pack leader. However, in this case, he wanted to hear the other officers’ thoughts and to justify his decision in front of his people. He knew that, if he would have sentenced to death the man without a public legal proceeding, other pack members could have felt unsafe because it would have seemed like he was showing favour for the new members. 

Liam and the Elders passed the sentence over the alpha unanimously on every count. As the leader, Liam executed Ben, even when a lot of warriors volunteered to do it. Everyone was disgusted by the fact, that Ben betrayed them when he gave important pieces of information to the other pack. 

As Liam feared, half of the pack members eventually didn’t like the fact that the new members got accepted into the pack. They didn’t understand why their leader didn’t kill them. This made him uncertain about the fact if he did the right thing.

Liam was wondering about the consequence of keeping Zayn’s pack alive when Louis joined him. The older alpha brought a pot full of delicious smelling home cooked meal. Since the brown-eyed lad knew his friend’s cooking skills or lack of thereof, he assumed Louis’ mother sent it. 

They reheated the food and sat down at the dining table. Louis had to remind Liam to eat when the pack alpha got lost in his thoughts. The younger one huffed, and Louis furrowed his brows.

“ I don’t know if it was wise on my part to let them join us,” Liam expressed his concerns.

“ I understand what are you implying, and although I don’t completely agree with your decision, I support you,” Louis said. 

“ I simply don’t want to take innocent lives, just because that’s what usually happens when a stronger pack overtake a weaker. Call me a coward, but I probably don’t have the stomach to kill those pups if it’s not necessary.” Liam said as he pushed the food on his plate around. 

“ Others probably would say you are weak, but I think you are being rational. I’m sure you will kill all of them by your own hand in case they try to harm the pack in any way. But let’s be realistic. Wars between the bigger packs can start anytime. It’s better if we have more people, or at least they are on our side.” Louis took a sip of his drink and continued. “ Their younger betas could be trained alongside with that teenage alpha. The pups can be schooled and it’s always good if we have one more omega. Plus if this omega really has those good senses it can be a big advantage for us.”

“ I won’t let…” Liam tried to protest but Louis held up a finger. 

“ I know, I know… You won’t let him leave the town without supervision. But he can pass those genes to his pups,” Louis smirked at Liam. “ I can’t wait to see those cute little superior offsprings of you two. Uncle Tommo is ready to babysit them!”

“ Shut up, Lou!” Liam snapped at his friend.

“ Come on! Don’t be like that. Admit it, you are totally smitten with that boy!” Louis sneered and could barely dodge Liam’s punch.

“ He is probably the most breathtakingly beautiful thing in the world I ever saw, but I don’t like his attitude,” Liam muttered.

-

The next day Liam visited the new pack members with Louis and Niall. He told them, that the decision about their fate had been made, and they are accepted into the pack. He gave a long speech about the rules and the consequences if they don’t respect them. He also warned them about becoming full members of the pack meant they had to obey the leaders.

When he mentioned the fact, they would be soon separated into the pack’s different towns, some of them tried to argue. Liam just continued his lecture, with telling them he would decide later who has to move, and who would stay in the main town. He added they had to be patient and had to wait. After that Liam and his two friends left the room. Louis and Niall hurried away to do their jobs, but Liam went slower because he sensed that Zayn was following him.

“ You can’t do that to us! We won’t survive the separation.” The omega ran after him.

“ And why can’t I? I’m the pack alpha, and what I say will happen,” Liam turned back.

“ You just trying to punish us for yesterday. But I will tell you something. It wasn’t our fault, I won’t apologize!” Zayn said with an angry voice.

“ Listen here, omega!” Liam snarled.

“ I have a name, you know…” The omega said in a faltering tone.

“ You are an ungrateful brat. You should be thanking me for saving your ass several times. But all you do is whine about something, that has been decided. I won’t change my mind. Instead of that, I will teach you a lesson: Life is unfair.” Liam growled. “ I won’t tolerate your disobedience. You will do as I say because if you don’t your friend will pay for it. Now bow your head if you understand it.”

“ Jerk,” Zayn murmured under his nose as he lowered his head, Liam just smirked at that.

“ I don’t understand why you trying to make it worse for yourself, Zayn,” Liam watched the omega, who refused to look back at him. “ Accept the change, and don’t fight against me. I don’t want to hurt you. You won’t be forced to do something which is against the pack’s moral rules. But I need to see you obey me.”

“ You just used the selfish pack leader alpha card, because your feelings are hurt because I don’t obey you mindlessly. So let me remind you, that an omega’s submission has to be earned, alpha.” Zayn looked into the alpha’s eyes and Liam was speechless for a minute. All he could do was to gaze into the honey-coloured orbs. 

“ Saving an omega life not once but three times usually enough, even for the most stubborn omegas to earn their trust. But don’t worry Zayn. You will be submitting to me very soon. If you don’t lose this unyielding behaviour, I will make sure, it will feel like a punishment for you and you won’t enjoy it at all.” Liam said and left the house.

-

Liam watched closely the new members work for two days. They were doing a good job and behaved well. There weren’t more incidents involving them. So the alpha could observe Zayn. The omega avoided him at all cost and constantly had a scowl on his pretty face. Liam wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed their banter. It was somehow refreshing to see the defiant submissive to talk back. If Liam spent a good hour after that imagining how he would make the omega soft and pliant against his body, no one had to know.

Liam was a meeting with Stephen about the housing of the new members when Zayn barged into the room with a pale face.

“ We are surrounded by demons,” the omega put his hands to his head. “ Aghhh… there is too many of them. They are there everywhere!” 

The feet went out under Zayn, and he would have fallen to the ground if Liam didn’t manage to catch him in time. Liam slowly caressed the face of the boy, who was whimpering. Soon Liam could feel the approaching demons too. He gave Zayn into Stephen's arms. Louis entered the room because he sensed the danger too. 

Liam immediately switched into protecting pack alpha mode and gave out orders for the pack. He commanded the healthy alphas and betas - who were able to fight – to prepare for a fight, and to go to the assigned gathering point. He directed a few warriors to stay back to protect the pups and omegas. The omegas were instructed to stay back in the town in order to be safe. Zayn tried to protest, and offer his help in the fight but Liam and the others already left.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Zayn stayed with the other omegas and pups in the pack house where they were herded. He paced nervously in the building. Not long after the fighters left, he felt that more demons were coming closer, and he wanted to warn Liam and the others. When he told this to the other omegas they weren’t happy about it, so they closed him in a storage room. As more beasts were gathering around their territory, he tried to open the door. He shouted to the omegas, begged them to let him out, but they ignored him.

Zayn hated to feel as helpless as he was feeling now. Why were they doing this to him? He could have helped their soldiers. But no. They were too afraid what would the pack alpha say, if they disobeyed him, and let Zayn out in the forest. He tried to find a way out. When he looked up, he saw there was a little window on the wall. He couldn’t reach it, so he pushed some boxes under it. He managed to climb up with great difficulty. He squeezed through the opening slowly and landed on his bum gracelessly.

He ran toward where he thought the pack leader was, but he stopped before a pile of firewood first and pulled out an axe from a log. Now he had a weapon and he was much safer. He ran as fast as he could, not stopping. He reached the first group of fighters to see the blond guy, who was always with Liam, was on the ground losing his battle with a demon. Without a second thought he threw his axe, it hit its target. The demon lost focus and this was enough for the guy to crawl out under it, and kill it. After that the blond fell back to the ground, he was seemingly out of breath, but held a thumbs up for Zayn, thanking him for the life-saving. Zayn smiled at him happily, but the relief left him soon when Louis noticed him and sprang toward him.

“ For fuck sake! What the hell are you doing here?!” The alpha screeched.

“ There are more demons in the other way. They are dangerously close to the town, and that side is unguarded,” Zayn hurriedly explained.

“ Fuck! This is bad.” The blue-eyed man wiped his sweaty face with his shirt. “ We have to reorganize the defence lines!” He shouted to the other warriors. “ Zayn, you stay behind me, and only join the fight, if you have to protect yourself when all of us is taken down and we can’t keep you safe anymore. Get it?” He asked and Zayn just nodded. “ O, my God. If something happens to you, Liam will strangle me with his bare hands,” Louis muttered. “ And one more thing. Stay away from Liam, we can’t let you distract him.”

The second in command ordered the fighters in the nearby to come with them and protect the omega at all cost. With about sixteen people they rushed toward the other side of the forest, where the new group of monsters were located. As they were getting closer more demons come toward them, launching themselves at the warriors, and slowly the protecting circle around Zayn disappeared. 

A few minutes later the omega lost sight of Louis and the other fighters, who were assigned to defend Zayn. All of them got too busy with their own fights, so Zayn had to join in. He was in several battles before, but now he got overwhelmed by the beast soon. There were simply too many of them. One of the creatures slammed Zayn into a tree and the omega sprained his ankle during the fall. He couldn’t get up. Zayn tried to get away, but the pain in his leg stopped him. Two other demons attacked him at the same time, and he got bitten on his shoulder and leg. 

He almost blacked out from the pain and the venom in his system but tried really hard to regain control. Everything was a little blurry but luckily for him, Liam got there in time again. Zayn barely could comprehend what was happening around him. He knew that Liam slayed the surrounding demons. The alpha growled disapprovingly at Zayn and that cleared the omega out from his hazed state of mind. 

The younger boy got picked up from the ground and he giggled when he thought about how he liked to be in the strong arms of the pack leader. He got carried back to the town and he thought he will be put into the pack house, but Liam took him to the house next to it. By this time Zayn was really dizzy and almost fell asleep. He heard as the alpha called a doctor to him and sometime later he watched with half-closed eyes as the two men talked. Liam went back to fight. That was the last thing he remembered.

-

Zayn woke up later, with the well-known sickness, but he welcomed the pain because he knew he did the right thing. When the last of the demons were killed and the pack were taken care of, Liam furiously entered the room where Zayn was resting. The brown-eyed alpha stood over him, grabbed his uninjured shoulder and shook him. It was clear he was really mad at the disobeying omega.

“ I gave you an order, to stay in the town. And you fucking jumped into a fight with demons in the forest. Again. What were you thinking?!” Liam yelled. “ You weren’t thinking, that's what you were thinking!”

“ More demons were coming, I wanted to warn you, to win time to fight them,” Zayn whispered. The loud shouting made his headache worse.

“ That’s it! I warned you. Say goodbye to your friends. They are moving. You will be the only from your old pack who will stay in the main pack town. I hope you are happy,” Liam said with sarcastically.

“ No, no, please! I don’t know anyone else. I’ll be alone.” Zayn tears rolled down on his face.

Louis and the blonde guy from the woods entered the room. As they said, they come to stop Liam from punishing the omega too harshly because he actually helped them a lot with the warning. Liam was lost in his thought for a few moments, he needed to think more way to punish the submissive.

“ You will be living here, in my house. ” The pack leader smirked at him with an evil glint in his eyes. “ Your ex-leader told me previously, that you hate all kind of domestic work. So that’s exactly what you will do. You have to clean and keep my house and the pack house tidy. You will get help from the other omegas only if guests will staying here, or you have to prepare a bigger celebratory meal. Oh yeah, you have to cook for me too, and I like having friends over for dinner.” 

Louis was smirking knowingly at Liam and Nial was blinking, not understanding why Zayn seemed so upset about the sanction. Zayn was really unhappy about it. He was expecting some kind of physical punishment like spanking or being forced to mate with someone he didn’t want to. But in the end, he found this even crueller. Liam told him, he could start the work as soon as he was healed from his injuries. After that they left him, so he could take a nap. They had to check on the other pack members anyway.

Even later that night the blond guy joined Zayn and introduced himself as Niall, he thanked the omega for saving his life. Niall said that even if Zayn was currently sad about the punishment and he wouldn’t do something like that again, the blonde was glad about the omega’s help. The beta jokingly told Zayn not to worry about Liam, because he was most of the time a big goof. When the omega weakly smiled at him, Niall took out his guitar from its case, which Zayn didn’t even notice at first. The blue-eyed lad played a few songs and sang along to cheer Zayn up, who was really grateful for the beta’s kindness. First time since he met Liam, he felt like these changes in his life probably wouldn’t be that bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, how will Zayn handle his punishment? Who will make an appearance soon?  
> Who do you want to see in the story?


	6. Sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is getting adapted to his new pack. Everything is peaceful and calm in the pack leader's house, but that changes when Liam gets terrible news on his phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers!  
> I am so sorry for this awfully long wait. But I had some pretty hard weeks. Firstly I failed at my last two exams, so I have to retake them next semester and because of this, I will have a hectic school year again. After that I got a job, I didn't apply for (which is nice, I guess) but it killed all my free time. I had a little writer's block after that.  
> But don't worry, here is the new chapter, which is longer than usual.  
> Enjoy the reading!

Zayn was in bed rest after the incident and his condition was constantly monitored. Four days later the doctor let him out of the bed. Liam asked the doctor to thoroughly check the omega because this wasn't his first meeting with demon venom. The doc assured Liam about the younger boy's health when he stepped out of the submissive's room.

After that Liam wanted to tell the omega the goods news about the grounding was over and he was released from the bedrest and can move around the house freely, but the alpha stopped on the doorstep, frozen in place. 

Zayn stood with his back to Liam, only in his underpants and his back was bend as he was making his bed. His injured ankle was wrapped in elastic wraps and his bitten shoulder and leg were covered with bandages. The omega was smoothing out the bedsheets, but suddenly stopped and turned around, when he felt the alpha's presence. Liam's eyes widened and white-hot desire shot through his vein as he looked up and down on Zayn's body. 

The omega's soft looking skin was littered with variously sized tattoos. It was really rare when an omega had tattoos, and even if they had, they mostly got them with the permission of their mate. An unmated omega with tattoos was almost unheard of. It just emphasized Zayn's rebellious character. Surprisingly, Liam found it extremely hot. Somehow everything about the omega was tempting. The pack alpha had to readjust himself in his pants, and it took a big effort to control himself. His inner alpha was screaming at him to do something, anything to claim the beautiful creature in front of him.

Zayn was looking at Liam, waiting for what the older man wanted to say. The pack leader took a calming breath before he started to speak.

" You are free to leave your room, the bedrest is over, but you'll need to take it easy, so you can heal properly. Get dressed, I'll wait for you in front of your room, I will show you around the house then we will eat something," Zayn grimaced so Liam quickly added. '' Don't worry, you don't have to do the housework yet. I am not that cruel to make you work until you are strong enough. I asked other pack members for help, they keep the house tidy and cook for us, so you can have enough rest to get well soon. It seems the others look up at you for what you did. Even when what you did wasn't the omegas' job."

" So then you take back the things you said, and cancel my punishments?" Zayn smiled at him prettily and fluttered his ridiculously long eyelashes at Liam, who needed a few seconds to comprehend what the boy was saying. He was so mesmerised with the way, the omega's lips moved.

" Don't push your luck. Your punishment could be harsher. I was very generous when I decided your penalty." Liam ignored the things Zayn muttered under his nose. " Now hurry up and get dressed."

\---

The house tour was slow. Liam waited patiently for the omega, who was limping sluggishly after him. A constant scowl was written on the submissive's gorgeous face when he stepped on his sprained ankle. Liam asked him if he was in pain and want some painkillers, but Zayn defiantly declined the offer. The taller man watched with a curious gaze as the omega tried to hide his pain.

Liam couldn't understand why didn't Zayn asked for his help. He probably wanted to demonstrate how strong he was, which was odd. Omegas tended to complain when they were in pain, even when their body evolved to bear the pain like the pain of childbirth. But it was okay, because they were the weakest gender, and they needed to be coddled. They were always pampered by alphas and betas because a happy omega meant a happy pack or family most of the time. In the centre of their community always an omega stood.

After Liam decided it was enough exercise for Zayn, he led the boy into the dining room and told him to take a seat. Liam pulled a chair next to Zayn so the golden-eyed boy could elevate his ankle and the latter gave him a grateful look.

They were soon served the food by an omega girl, who was around their age. She carried herself with dignity. Her chin was held high and her back straight. She smiled at Liam seductively as she placed the platter filled with delicious smelling food in front of the pack leader.

" Thanks, Irene. You are the best," Liam said with a smile, then he leaned over his phone and started to write a text on it.

When the alpha wasn't paying attention, the girl dropped the food for Zayn, while she was sending the other submissive a look full of detest. Zayn just shrugged and grabbed his fork. When the girl saw she couldn't pick a fight with him, she chirped in a sweet voice to Liam.

" I'll be going now, but if you need anything just call me." She put her hand on Liam's strong shoulder.

" Uhhum. Sure. Thanks, sweety," Liam replied without looking up.

For a moment a look of hurt crossed the girl's face, but she immediately controlled her features. If possible she left the room with even more confidence after she gave one last condescending glance for Zayn. He just huffed out a laugh.

" Do you know that if you wouldn't have sit here at the table, she probably would have tried to kill me, just because I live in the same place as you?" Zayn smirked at Liam.

" You are probably right about that. Most of the unmated omegas in the pack would kill for a chance to live with me. You should feel honoured," Liam looked up at Zayn chuckling. The omega in him secretly was pleased by the fact that the alpha was looking at him while he talked to him. On the outside, Zayn just looked annoyed.

" Should I sleep with one eye open?" Zayn jokingly asked.

" Maybe it wouldn't hurt you." Liam smiled at him with an amused expression. " If you are not careful some other omega will steal me from you. They sometimes can be quite crazy. Everyone wants to be the one, who will become the mate of the pack leader."

"They can take you if they want," Zayn replied while stabbing a piece of broccoli on his plate and examined it with a look of disgust.

" Now you are just hurting my feelings," Liam dramatically placed his hands to his heart. Zayn glanced at him before speaking again.

" Don't take it personally, but I don't plan on mating. Not now, or in the foreseeable future."

" These are some big words, but can you keep them when you are in heat. I mean, I don't want to offend you, but even the omegas with the strongest self-control can't resist their  
instincts during heats. And heat affects everyone. One mistake, one miscalculation or one early heat and the deed is done." Liam was watching Zayn with interest. " Don't tell me you never got close to mating, when you spent your heat with someone."

" Sorry to disappoint you, but I always spent my heats alone. I never slept with any beta or alpha." Zayn grinned at the puppy-faced man.

" You haven't slept with anyone before?" Liam asked incredulously.

" Why are you so surprised? And besides, I had my fair share of fun with humans."

" You were together with humans, but not with alphas or betas? Why?"

" You barbaric people would want me to behave like an omega, and as I already told you: my submission has to be earned," Zayn said and he looked extremely satisfied with himself.

" Wow, what an unbelievable thing! Someone would want an omega to act like an omega," Liam said sarcastically. " You are really something else, Zayn."

 

-*-*-*-

 

The calm which has settled over them during the meal ended when Zayn asked Liam, to let him see his old pack members. Liam stated the fact that he already sent away Zayn's friends to separate towns in the pack territory without a single ounce of regret in his voice. This infuriated the omega so much he stormed off without saying a word to the pack leader.

Zayn was giving the silent treatment to the alpha all day and decided to stay in his room. At dinner time he first refused to go down to eat, but Liam wasn't having it and used his alpha voice on the younger boy. Zayn reluctantly sat down at the table with a pout on his face. During the meal, he was only picking his food. He didn't like the number of steamed vegetables he had to eat during his recovery. It was like the food was part of the cruel punishment. His mood didn't get better when Irene, the omega girl from earlier that day, sent him hateful glances.

Liam tried to initiate conversations, but the omega remained silent, and only broke the quiet when he excused himself, saying he was feeling ill. It was only a half-lie. He was still feeling odd after the venom poisoning, even though he got better treatment in the pack town than ever before. The sick feeling was nothing unbearable. He was used to it. He got poisoned almost regularly, and it wasn't uncommon either when he got injured. That's why he hated to tell it to anyone because if he did he felt weak. He wasn't some whiny little omega who started to cry immediately if something was a little bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless, in this case, it was a good alibi to get away from the awkward supper.

-

The next day Zayn got up early so he could sneak unnoticed to the kitchen, where he fixed himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. He went back to his room and ate his breakfast while he watched the slowly awakening town in front of him. Half an hour later Liam knocked on his door and called him to have breakfast with the alpha. Zayn declined the offer, saying he already had eaten. The omega was determined to avoid the alpha. His anger toward Liam evaporated during the night, but he found it a good idea to stay away from him.

Late in the morning, Zayn decided to sit out on the terrace and enjoy the sunshine from there sitting in the cosy swing bed. He found an empty notebook in the living room and grabbed it with a few pencils. He was sketching for quite some time when a voice interrupted him.

" Hello, Zayn!" Louis was smiling at the omega, who waved back grinning. " Is Liam in his office?" The blue-eyed alpha asked as he put his rucksack next to Zayn down.

" I think he is. But I haven't talked to him today," Zayn shrugged.

" Trouble in paradise?" Louis smirked at Zayn who is unamusedly stares back at him. " Anyway, I need to talk with him."

" Are you going somewhere?" Zayn asked as he pointed at the backpack.

" Yep, I'm going on a hunt, but have to speak with Liam first. Being the pack's second in command can be a pain in the arse."

" Yeah, I can Imagine. The money and the respect must be annoying as hell," Zayn slyly grinned at Louis.

" The salary is not bad, but some plus money never hurts. And this job I will doing pays well too."

" I still don't understand. Why you need that much money?" 

" I love the thrill of the hunt, the check is only a bonus for the time being. But once I have a mate I want to be able to spoil them," The older man said with a hopeful smile.

" Oh, so you are one of those sappy alphas every young omega dreams about?" Zayn's smile grew.

" What can I say? I grew up in a big family. I want a big family. But most importantly I want to be a better alpha to my mate than my birth father was to my mother." Louis smile got a bit sadder.

" Well, I can't wait to see you and your future mate, they will be lucky to have you," Zayn tried to break the weird mood their conversation turned to. " Anyway, I'm sure Liam will want you to get back as soon as possible, he looks a bit stressed lately. "

" Yeah, you're right, I will go and talk with him now. Take care of yourself Zayn, and try to obey Liam a bit more, or you gonna give him a cardiac arrest if you run off again to fight with demons." Louis chuckled as he picked up his bag, the omega only rolled his eyes at him.

" Bye Louis!" Zayn called after him.

-

During the day Zayn lingered around the house, not doing anything useful in particular. In the evening he decided to take a shower but after he finished it, he realised that his bandages got soaked. He could easily replace the one on his leg, but the other one on his shoulder gave him a hard time. After five minutes spent trying to change it, he gave it up. He still needed to cover the wound so he hesitantly opened his door.

" Liam! Could you help me?" He shouted to the alpha, who was in the pack house which was next to his house. Zayn was sure the strong pack alpha could hear him even if he wasn't in the same building as Zayn. A few minutes later he could hear steps on the corridor.

" You called me Zayn? Is everything alright?" Liam asked with a worried tone.

" Yes, everything is OK, but I need help with dressing the injury on my shoulder."

" Oh, okay," Liam sounded a bit surprised at the request, but he walked up to Zayn, who handed him the bandage. The taller man worked quickly and efficiently.

" Thank you, Liam," the younger boy said. Zayn's body was strangely relaxed even though an alpha, he barely knew, was touching him.

Liam finished the task, but his hands lingered on the omega's body a little longer. He caressed Zayn's back where the skin was still a bit blueish and yellow in spots. Where Liam brushed his fingers goosebumps raised. The submissive took a deep breath but didn't step away. It seemed Liam couldn't stop touching Zayn's skin and the younger boy was fine with it. Zayn was enjoying the soft strokes so much he let out an embarrassing little moan. The alpha's hands froze for a few seconds and Zayn was ready to whimper in shame when the alpha suddenly growled.

It wasn't the scary warning type of growl. It was the kind of growl which showed that the alpha was pleased. Zayn found it extremely sexy, and so arousing. His body started to shake in expectation. Liam stepped even closer to the now trembling omega and wrapped his arms around Zayn's torso.

' _And wait what... wait a minute._ ' the submissive thought.

Zayn whole body tensed, as he remembered they shouldn't standing this close to each other. The way Liam's arms were holding him close to the alpha's body was shockingly sensual. Zayn wanted to say something, to get away before they do something stupid they would regret later, but his subconscious held him back from protesting. His inner omega was cheering. Zayn needed to say something but the words died on his tongue when Liam's nose was pressed to the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

" Why can't I smell your scent? It's so barely sensible." Liam asked in a deep voice.

" Sce-scent blockers," Zayn shuttered.

" Why do you use them?" The alpha barked.

" To-to prevent alphas from gro-groping me. If they can't smell me, they ca-can't be tempted by me," the omega muttered, which earned him an angry growl this time.

" No one is allowed to touch you other than me," Liam rumbled out an alpha order.

" Y-Yes, Alpha," Zayn said as his leg threatened to give out on him. 

Zayn felt the need to submit to the alpha, so he bared his neck. Liam gave a happier growl and buried his face to the spot where the omega's smell should be the strongest. Not satisfied with the lack of scent, Liam licked a stripe on Zayn's neck. Cleaning the scent gland from the artificial substance which blocked it from working. Zayn's legs weren't working anymore, so Liam had to hold him up, to stay standing. Zayn was a moaning mess and all of his rational thoughts went out through the window. He pushed his backside to Liam's front, who was still lapping at the boy's neck, holding him more tighter.

They were wakened from this dazed state by the ringtone of Liam's phone. The alpha hissed out a swear, and pushed Zayn away with such force, the omega stumbled and almost fell on the floor. He turned back to give the alpha an outraged look, but the pack leader already left the room. The thought of a cold shower crossed the submissive mind, but he didn't want to relive whatever this was between the two of them just because he would get the bandages wet again. 

-

The dinner was awkward, and even Niall, who joined them at the table, could sense it. So he started or at least tried to chat with Zayn, but the omega gave only one worded replies. So the blonde turned toward the leader.

" Louis called me to complain about his hunt," Niall said with a delightful grin on his face.

" I know, he called me too," Liam said. 

' _So I can thank Louis for getting me out of that situation,_ ' Zayn thought with a blushing face.

" Somehow I can't feel sorry for him. He gots a lot of money for almost no work at all," the blonde said.

" Isn't he on a hunt?" Zayn tried to join the discussion.

" He is," Liam answered.

" But the unlucky bastard had to accompany a bunch of rich humans to a hunt, who are imbeciles, and couldn't comprehend how the pack life works," Niall added.

" Humans went on a hunt?" Zayn was shocked by this revelation.

" They think its an exotic activity. Of course, they aren't the ones who do the killing in the end, and they needed to be protected," Niall was shaking his head.

" That's ridiculous. Even if Louis is a good warrior..." Zayn started but was interrupted by Liam.

" The best warrior in this pack."

" Okay, then, the best warrior, it's still a big risk. Humans should mind their own business."

"It pays much better, than the hunts which are paid by countries or cities. These human have so many money they can literally do everything they want. And after all, one part of this money goes to the pack treasury, and the other half could be kept by the warrior who participates in these so-called hunts. So everyone benefits from these dealings." Liam explained.

" And if you have to put up with ignorant morons who ask outrageous and indecent questions about mating-cycles, you do because it worths it," Niall said as he walked to the fridge to get himself a beer. " Louis said he was interrogated by the humans 'bout how it feels to be inside of an omega during their heat, and what it's like to popp a knot. Lou said he wanted to kill them on the spot."

" I can understand that," Zayn said in a barely audible voice.

-

The following morning Zayn got up late and was surprised by the fact Liam didn't wake him up to call him to have breakfast. So he went straightaway to Liam's office in the pack house. He wanted to ask the Alpha for some money because he needed new clothes. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer as he stepped into the room. 

" Hi, Li..."

" Good morning Zayn," Louis sat at the office desk and cheerfully greeted the omega. " How can I help you?"

" Hi, Louis. I thought you were on a hunt."

" I was, but thankfully the humans got scared after the first kill, and asked me to finish it alone. When I didn't need to babysit them, I finished the hunt soon." Louis started to talk. " I would have stayed there for the night, but Liam ordered me back."

" Oh, I see. Uhm... look. Do you know where Liam is? I want to talk to him." 

" He didn't tell you?" Louis raised his brows.

" Tell me what?" Zayn asked resentfully.

" His rut got triggered sooner." Louis shrugged. " I'm in charge 'till he comes back. It'll probably take two days until he is back."

" Where did he go?" Zayn asked in a hushed tone. The fact that the alpha didn't warn him about his rut was like a slap to his face. He could have asked for Zayn's help. Not that the omega would have helped, but still...

" There are some separated houses in the town, where alphas or omegas can go during there ruts or heat, so they won't bother their family or those who live close to them. The truth is, Liam usually spent his rut in his house, but since you live there too now... I guess he didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh. Uhm... I actually just wanted to ask for some money. I need a few new clothes. But I don't know how money distribution works around here."

" Shopping? Good idea, I can accompany you. I need to buy a book for my mother anyway. Do you want to go shopping in the town, or in a human city?" The alpha asked eagerly  
.  
" I think the town will do," Zayn said in an uncertain voice.

During their shopping spree, Louis explained the salary system of their pack. Starting with the fact that everyone could get a job in the pack. The only gender restriction was about the hunter job, which was forbidden for omegas. Other than that every omega had the same right as alphas and betas to become a doctor, teacher, shopkeeper, etc. He then stated that all profession which serves the community were paid by the pack, but the businesses like shops had to earn the employee's income themselves, as they got only a little financial support from the pack. 

Usually, the payments for omegas in the pack were tricky issues. That why Louis said in a rather proud voice, that in their pack, Omegas could earn their own wage if they choose to work. But if they stayed at home to care for the pups, and run the household they could earn some money too from the pack. This way no one could really become unemployed, because the community encouraged every individual to work in some way. If you had no learned profession, you still could make a living by helping in the greenhouses, or doing some unqualified work. As for those omegas who didn't have pups, mate or jobs yet, the person under whom roof they lived had to support them.

" This way everyone provided for. And now that I think about it since you live with Liam, he is the one who has to provide for you," the caramel haired man said. " But then again, since you are not mated, yet," the alpha coughed the last word. "That means the housekeeper job you were entrusted should earn money, and until you don't start, you should really get some payment for your help during the demon attack. Even when you went against the number one rule, and as an omega joined the hunt. I will sort this out, and until then, I will lend you some money, so you can shop."

Zayn managed to buy some clothes for himself, and when they stopped at the bookstore, his eyes became shining when he saw they sold comic books too.

-

Liam got back from his rut a day later, and the alpha was in bad mood. 

' _He deserved it. And he doesn't smell like another omega._ ' Zayn gleefully though.

The pack leader ordered the golden-eyed boy, to quit the time wasting and make himself useful, starting with preparing dinner. Zayn wasn't happy about it, because he was a terrible cook, but he tried his best. His inner Omega wanted to prove himself to Liam. And what can one do against their own biology and instincts?

That night Niall and Louis joined them, Liam probably called them to buffer between the two of them during the meal. The three men sat around the table with beer bottles in their hand, while Zayn tried to save what can be saved about dinner. When he decided he did a good enough job, he started to bring out the plates with food. The others got up from their chairs and helped him with placing all the food on the table. Everything was fine until they didn't dig into their food.

" Oh my God. This is inedible!" Liam groaned.

"Are you trying to poison us, Zayn?" Louis asked with a pale face.

" Don't criticize him. This is the first time he cooked for us, and you didn't even move your little fingers to help him, so shut up and eat," Niall defended Zayn until he tasted the first mouthful of food, and spat it back on his plate. " Okay, I was wrong. This is horrible, please don't cook ever again." Zayn just rolled his eyes and pushed away his plate before trying the food, he knew better than that.

" You should probably take cooking lessons," Liam suggested.

" My mother probably would be glad if I asked her to teach you to cook," Louis offered, and Zayn kicked in his shin. " Ow," the oldest man exclaimed. " Did you kick me in the leg?"

" Sorry, my leg slipped," Zayn answered in a sweet voice, with an evil grin on his face.

" So then, should we order pizza?" Niall asked.

Liam's mood improved visibly, and all four them spent the night with joking with each other and talking like they were best friends since birth. Peace, calmness and cheerfulness returned to the pack alpha's house.

-

A couple of days later Zayn woke up in the middle of the night, so he went downstairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He almost finished his drink when he heard Liam’s phone started to ring.

It buzzed for a few seconds until the alpha finally picked it up in his room. Suddenly Zayn got a really bad feeling in his gut and a few moments later he could feel Liam’s radiating anger. The omega went closer to the dominant’s room to eavesdrop. 

" What do you mean he got kidnapped?!” Liam shouted loudly and Zayn winced. He couldn’t understand after that what was the alpha saying, as Liam lowered his voice,  
but his wrath and anxiety still could be sensed.

" Zayn!" Liam abruptly opened his door, and the snooping omega almost fell through the entrance. " I need your help fast. Please pack me some clothes and necessities,"  
Liam said as he dialled someone on his phone. " And if you have time, please prepare some food, there will be a meeting soon." Liam's tone was commanding,  
so the omega scurried to do as he was told. " Tommo, get the blonde and the council members in the pack house immediately, we're having a meeting. NOW!" 

Zayn heard as Liam phoned someone else after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next time?  
> ( The next chapter will be quite violent and because of that probably short, so it can be skipped. But I will try to make sure the warnings will be listed in the notes. Pay attention to the notes next time, so you can avoid the content if it's trigger you)  
> Have a nice day! :)


	7. Seventh Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry is close to giving everything up, after he got kidnapped by an other pack. They also make sure his life is a living hell. Can Liam, Louis and their pack save him in time or does the world become a darker place?  
> ****  
> Warning! This chapter got really dark, really fast. Trigger warnings are listed in chapter notes, and in tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dearest readers!  
> This chapter turned really Dark.  
> The trigger warnings would be: mental, physical and verbal abuse (of an omega), basically torture and poisoning  
> If I forgot to add something please tell me.  
> About this chapter: As I said it turned dark, I mean I didn't even know I could write something negative like this. It's important part of the story, but can be skipped! ( In later chapters I will refer back to this, but not this desciptive way).  
> So as I said, if you are not comfortable with these things you can skip this chapter, and continue with the next one ( when that will be updated). But, if you want me to write a short, nongraphic summary, write me a comment and I would be more than happy to do so.  
> After surviving this pure negativity you are about to read (probably), I promise there will be fluff soon. Like hardcore fluff. You will get sugar poisoning and cavities. Of course it won't come immediately, but some hint of fluff will be in the next chapter too. The heaviest stuff is over, I hope there won't be anymore dark part like this. The next update will be a bit dark, but it will be a relief compared to this.
> 
> Enjoy!

~ Half an hour before Liam received the dreadful call ~ 

" Where can that damned omega be?" The alpha in dark clothes muttered in an annoyed tone under his nose as he walked in the deserted street. It was late at night and he was supposed to guard the prisoner, but he fell asleep, and the little brat managed to get away somehow. Now he had to find him, before his boss, the mastermind behind the omega's abduction would kill the lazy alpha for losing track of their "guest", as they called that rascal. 

It was basically an open declaration of war toward the omega's pack if they realised who was the culprit for the omega's capture. But the boy was kidnapped two weeks ago, and the other pack still haven't responded. 

" Maybe they didn't even notice the missing omega yet. Hehe... incapable knotless bastards," the alpha snickered despite the fact he was having a hard time finding the missing submissive.

The dominant was roaming on the streets for twenty minutes and he still hasn't detected the scent of the boy, and now he was getting furious. His own pack members were coming soon, to take the boy on another hunt. If they find out he wasn't able to detain a weak little omega, who was almost dying because of their treatment, the alpha would be severely punished. He had to find that stupid boy. After a few more minutes his luck finally returned as he wandered on the empty street and saw something abnormal from the corner of his eyes. 

In front of the abandoned-looking bus station, there were somethings in a pile, illuminated by a flickering vending machine. When the alpha got closer he saw the glass of the machine was smashed probably by a stone and sodas and coins were scattered around on the ground, but what was more interesting for the man, was the lingering scent in the air. The smell of pure terror mixed with some sweet natural omega aroma. It was an essence the alpha got familiar with during the last two weeks and now he eventually could easily trace down the omega. 

First, he thought the omega probably tried to get away on a bus, but in his inadequate clothing and with the injuries his body was covered in, he presumably couldn't get on a bus. So the alpha had to think, what would he do in the omega's place with a handful of coins. Then he remembered about the pay phone he saw earlier a few streets away, and fortunately, the scent was getting stronger in that way. He approached the public phone carefully because he didn't want to make any noise which could have drawn the attention of the boy. It could be even more fun if the boy managed to phone someone to ask for help because before he could tell the other person where he was the alpha could intervene.

The scent next to the phone was dizzying, as the omega radiated panic and distress. The alpha attuned his senses on the omega, so he could smell the fear clearly, and he could also hear the rapid beat of the omega's heart alongside with his panting. Though he couldn't see the omega because he stood behind the phone box to stay unnoticed, he could imagine the trembling form of the submissive. He suddenly heard a loud gasp from the boy.

" M-mom?!" The boy asked with a fading voice and the alpha smirked. It was getting even better! " Y-yes it-it's me. Mom! Ple-please help me!" The boy was wailing. " No, I'm not, 'm not fine. Mom! I'm so scared, help me. They took me... No-no... I don't know who are they. They aren't from our pack. No. I ha-have no idea. Mom, they are using me as a ba-bait during hunts. I'm full of injuries, and venom please, I feel so ill. Help. Uhm... it's a l-little town, I broke a soda machine to get coins and..." It was the alpha's clue to step in. He hastily opened the door and took the phone away from the boy.

" Sorry, wrong number," He said as the omega tried to get back the phone.

" What? No! My son..." a crying female voice shrieked.

" Goodbye," the man snorted.

" Mom, help!" The omega screamed.

" Har..." the woman tried to say something.

" Whoops! The line went dead." The alpha looked at the crying boy with a smirk.

" No-no-no! Mom! Please! Help! Someone HELP!" The omega screamed in panic hitting the man in the chest repeatedly.

" What do you think, bitch? What the hell are you doing?!" The man screeched at the boy while he grabbed the omega's neck and pushed him back. The boy weakly tried to get away, but it was in vain.

The dominant dragged the boy out of the telephone box and pushed him on the ground. The aura around the omega changed from despair into resignation. He just let out a whimper before the alpha slapped him in the face. The younger man lost consciousness immediately and the alpha began to bound the omega's limbs with a rope he brought with himself. After he finished the task, he looked down at the blacked out omega. The boy was in really bad shape, so the alpha was grateful for the darkness and for the lack of passers-by.

The omega lost a lot of weight during his captivity and due to the injuries on his body and the venom in his system he looked seriously ill. He was wearing the same sweatpants he wore when they took him and some of his wound were covered with pieces of a once white towel. His locks stuck to his hollowed cheeks, his skin was terrifyingly ashen. And still, the boy was tempting. Not even the harshest treatment could take away the attractiveness of an omega.

" It's a pity you were the bait, 'cause you're one hell of an omega. I would fuck you so hard if you wouldn't be this poisoned. But now I would probably die from the toxin in your body before I could knot you. So it doesn't worth it." The alpha said while he lifted up the unmoving body from the ground and carried the omega back to his hide-out like a sack of potatoes. 

 

-*-*-*-

 

~ Two weeks before Liam received that call ~ 

Harry decided to have a quiet night after he had a long day at work. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job at a local bakery, but staying away from his pack and family was really tiring in the long run. 

He was determined to help people from a young age, so it wasn't a surprise for his family when he told them, he wanted to move to a human city and learn medicine. The hardest part was to persuade his mother to let him follow his dreams. Eventually, even Anne agreed to the plan and helped to pack his son belongings. 

The convincing the first time was much easier. A simpler reasoning was enough. Telling his mother that he would be fine because betas could easily merge into humankind was enough. The second time, on the other hand, was more troubling and it resulted in a big quarrel. The first year everything was fine. But at the age of eighteen everything changed.

His sister, Gemma was visiting him when his world got turned upside down. He accepted the fact long ago that he was a beta. His family always encouraged him, telling him that his secondary gender did not matter and he could be anything he wanted to be. So it really never bothered him. The idea of him being an omega only crossed his mind in his early teenage years. But when he had a growth spurt at sixteen it seemed he wouldn't present as a submissive. He never had a dominant personality, so everyone thought he would be in the middle of the gender spectrum. As time passed the chance of him being an omega disappeared. It was really unheard of someone presenting after the age of eighteen, and yet, it did happen to him. He became a late bloomer. His only luck was his older sister's visit. As Gemma was an omega, she immediately recognised the symptoms of his first heat and could help him get back to his flat in safety.

After that convincing his mother to let him back to his studies was almost impossible. In the last two years, he had to talk with her on the phone at least weekly, and he had to travel home at least twice a month to spend some time with his family. Even with these rules, his mother always tried to persuade him to stay at home with his family in the pack town they were living.

He spent the summers at home usually, but this year he got a good offer from the owner of the bakery where he worked and he decided to stay and work in a full-time job during the summer. This way he could save some money for the next semester. His mother was not happy about this decision, but who could stop a twenty-year-old boy, if he made up his mind?

Harry had to visit his family next week, and because of that, he had to take longer shifts at the bakery. This way the following few days would be hectic at work, so this night was the only time he could relax. He already took an hour-long bath, and after he finished with it, he wrapped his hair in a clean white towel. He went to his room to get dressed but decided to put on only a boxer and grey sweatpants. He walked back to his living room after he fixed himself a cup of hot tea. Harry switched the television on and sat down to watch his favourite cooking show while he painted his toenails. He was almost done with the task at hand when someone knocked on his door. He raised his brows and stared at the entrance in confusion. He wasn't expecting guests. 

" Just a minute!" He shouted and carefully stepped to the front door as he tried to avoid smudging the nail polish on his feet. Other times he would have asked who was at his door, but this time he skipped this measure and made his biggest mistake in his life by opening the lock on the door.

Several unfamiliar people entered the room swiftly and Harry gasped in surprise. The omega wanted to say something to stop the intruders but a hand covered his mouth and he got pinned to the wall. His eyes widened in shock as the scent of several alphas and betas filled his nose. The green-eyed boy tried to wriggle out of the hold of the unknown men without success and tears were beginning to blur his vision. This was the worst nightmare of every omega. 

As a last attempt to get free Harry bit the hand in front of his mouth which earned a cry from the man.

" Ow!" The bulky man pulled his hand away.

" What the hell, Wilson?!" Another man shouted when Harry managed to get away. " Catch him already!"

As the grip loosened on him he somehow slipped out of the intruders grasp. He knew he had no chance to use the front door as an emergency exit so he dashed toward the windows. A heavy body stopped him, when it jumped on his back, shoving him on the floor and knocking over the coffee table. His long-forgotten tea spilt on his favourite carpet during the tussle on the ground. He fought back with scratching and biting his opponent, but the wrestling ended when a rag, drenched with sweet-smelling liquid, was shoved in his face, placed over his mouth. 

His eyes were bloodshot as his breathing became laboured, his dizzy mind tried to come up with a solution. Ironically, the colourless substance the cloth was dripped in was the same organic compound he wrote his grade paper last term, so he recognized the sweet smell right away. _Chloroform._ The fight evenly left his body as his limbs grew heavier. The time seemed to slow down, but probably precious minutes passed. His last conscious thought was about the chloroform anaesthetic properties. At least as long as he was knocked out he wouldn't feel any pain.

-

He woke up later disoriented in a boot of a van. The vehicle was moving. Harry learned this fact the hard way when he stood up with unsteady legs and the car took a turn. He fell back hitting his head. Next time he crawled slowly to the rear door. He struggled to open the lock, but it was closed from the outside. He pushed it trying to shove it open but it didn't work. He gave it up slowly. After that, he began shouting for help and banging on the side of the car but nothing happened. Not even his captors reacted to his cries. It was possible that they were ignoring him, but it was more likely they couldn't hear him, and if they couldn't notice the noises he was making, then no one could on the street either.

The young omega dragged himself back to the farthest from the door which was haunting him. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears as he hung his head pulling at his hair. Accepting the fact that it was over was hard for him. Worse and worse scenarios crossed his mind about what would happen to him and the only thing he could do was to wait for one of them to come true.

He couldn't measure the time, but he was convinced at least an hour passed since he was taken. The road soon became really bumpy and Harry felt nauseous which was made worse by the fear. When the van came to a sudden halt, the omega hit his back in the side of the car. The door suddenly opened and the light of a flashlight blinded him when it was directed toward his face. 

A muscular alpha dragged him out of the van and pushed him on the ground when Harry got taken aback by his surroundings. The situation was incredibly bad. He was alone at night in a forest surrounded by alphas and betas who weren't from his pack. The man Harry bit earlier stood over him, while another pulled a cloth bag over his face. The omega tried to resist, squirming when he was thrown over one of the dominants' shoulder but someone slapped his arse and gave him an alpha order.

" Don't move, bitch!" The strict voice commanded.

The omega went limp instantly, but in his mind, he cursed his own inner omega for obeying so blindly any alpha who snarled at him. The man who was carrying Harry held his hand firmly on the back side of the omega. The curly haired boy felt disgusted when the man patted his bum playfully a few times. 

They reached their destination a few minutes later, and Harry was tossed on the cold ground once again. The bag over his face was ripped off, and he looked around. Only two kidnappers were standing next to him. One of them had a phone in his hand and was talking with someone on the line.

" Is everybody at their designated place?" The other person must have affirmed because the alpha nodded. " Good, then we can start." The man turned toward the omega on the ground and grinned at him. " This will be painful. So please, scream as loud as you wish," with that he stabbed Harry in the arm with a knife, what the boy didn't even notice before. "Let's get moving!" He called the other man and they started to walk away.

" Wait! Please! Le-Let me go!" Harry cried.

" You are free to go if you can get out from this forest alone," the leader of his kidnappers answered.

" You can't leave me here in the forest alone, with a bleeding injury. Please!" Harry begged as he was now on his knees. The alpha huffed out a laugh as he stepped back to the shaking omega and grabbed forcefully his chin.

" You are just a little omega whore, who think is entitled to leave the safety of his own pack town and learn things like alphas or betas. But you are just a knotslut, a needy bitch who is only good for breeding. You are just the filth on the sole of my shoe. If you survive this night, I will personally make sure, you learn your place. You'll be a well trained little omega bitch," with that he pushed the boy back on the forest floor and disappeared between the woods.

Harry sat in one place for minutes, weeping his soul out. When he realised the alphas wouldn't come back for him, he got up on his wobbly legs and walked into the opposite direction to where his abductors went. A plan formed in his head about what he should do. He decided to walk as far away from the other pack as possible and if he would have a little luck, he could find a road. From there he would hitchhike his way back to his pack, or at least to the closest settlement, where he could ask for help. _Yeah, this definitely could work._ He desperately wanted to stay positive.

He was wandering in the woods for a long time when the nearby bush twitched. Harry got no time to scream as a grotesque figure emerged from the shrubs. The omega was frozen in place from fear so the creature could easily reach out its long clawed limb and grab the trembling leg of the boy. It pulled the leg out under from Harry and hauled him deeper into the forest. The omega turned on his stomach and grabbed a branch, clinging to it for dear life, but the beast could easily yank him away. By this time Harry was screaming and wailing on the top of his lungs. Praying for any deity to spare his life. He was dropped on the earth again, and tears were coursing down his cheeks, sobs wracked his body. He didn't want to watch the scene unfold in front of him, he couldn't.

The expected pain came as soon as claws, stings and teeth pierced into his flesh. The only thing he could do was to continue the shrieking. He lost track of time, but not that long later he was grabbed by his hair and towed in the other direction. He could not comprehend anymore what was happening to him as he was in constant pain.

When he managed to open his eyes because the pain subsided a little bit, he saw he was surrounded by his captors. _So they came back for me._ He couldn't move or speak, but internally was grateful for the awful men for saving him, even when they were the ones who left him in the beginning. He couldn't find the strength in himself to protest when he was flopped on his belly and one of the alphas tugged down his pants. Something stung his bum, when he hazily turned back, the omega saw it was a syringe. The agony didn't vanish but he could take breaths more easily. He got two other injections in his arms, and most of his injuries were wiped with some disinfectant which burned like hell, but it was a welcomed feeling. Afterwards the treatments Harry was dressed back into his own clothes and tossed back into the van.

His stomach was uneasy thanks to the movement and bile rose in his throat so he lied down. He found his towel which was wrapped around his head when he was snatched from his home, and he covered himself. It didn't help much against the cold, because he was still half naked, but the comfort and smell of home helped him calm his mind until darkness embraced him.

-

He was awoken by a cold feeling and Harry needed a moment to realise someone poured a bucket of cold water on him. He took a shallow breath as he sat up and looked around.

" Pathetic. Not only a useless whore, but you are also lazy, omega," the alpha leader of his kidnappers disapprovingly frowned at Harry. The boy just whimpered as he hugged himself. " And where are your manners?!" The man shouted and throw the bucket against the omega. " I see you were not educated about your roles, how very incompetent of you," the alpha took a few steps closer. " Then I shall teach you, slut." He grabbed Harry's chin. " When I or any other alpha speak to you, you answer with 'Yes, sir ' or 'Yes, Alpha'. Do you understand?"

" Yes," Harry croaked out but when he left out the title the alpha shook him warningly. "Sir!" He hastily added.

" You are nothing but an object used for reproduction. I can see how highly you think about yourself and about your kind. So let me tell you. You are meant to serve the ones who are better than you. But you are even more disgraceful than the other breeding bitches. The fact that you are a shameless creature of your own desires is not enough, but instead of asking for forgiveness for your miserable existence, you hold yourself like you think you are equal to anyone else. And that's where you're wrong."

" Yes, alpha," Harry whimpered.

" You speak only when you are granted permission, bitch!" The alpha slapped Harry who covered his aching face with his hands. " Another lesson, when a higher ranking person, than you enter a room, you bow your head and get on your hands and knees. Showing respect, and you rise up only when you are allowed. That's a minimum. You always must do this. Of course, you should show your respect and gratitude by crawling to the feet of the other person. If you want to be a well-behaved bitch, you can even kiss their boots." The alpha was watching the boy who was fighting with his tears. " Well, what are you waiting for?" He impatiently stomped with his feet.

Harry felt absolutely humiliated as he crawled to the alpha with his head bowed. He cautiously placed a kiss on the alpha's shoe, then stayed down on the floor.

" It seems you are not a hopeless case. Anyway. You disrespected me when I entered the room, so you won't get food today," with that the man left the room slamming the door shut. 

Harry slid to one corner of the room. He rocked back and forth sitting on the floor, tears were flowing on his face. He was sure he wouldn't survive this experience.

\- 

Next day the same happened. He was taken to a hunt. They left him alone and collected him when they finished with the fighting. After that he was crying uncontrollably, so the alpha leader talked to him. The dominant even crouched beside him.

" You see? This is what happens to disobedient bitches like you. But don't worry, you are lucky. I will help you get better. You will learn your place and can be useful for once. Hmm? How does that sound? Do you want that? Do you want to be good for the alphas and betas?" He smirked at the tired boy.

" Yes, alpha." He murmured in a sleepy tone.

" Shouldn't you thank me, then? For looking out for you, for a little, hopeless omega?"

" Tha-thank you, alpha." He stuttered and let himself be engulfed by sleep.

-

Next day they came up with another kind of torture for him. The very first night he thought this all was only a hellish nightmare. Something he could wake up from. The ruthless truth was nevertheless the fact, that it wasn't the vision of his subconscious. It was all very real. And it grew even more alarmingly worse. 

He was given some drugs which caused a heat like state for his body. It was grievous as his body longed for something his mind hated. In this case, his captors. Of course, they didn't touch him. All they said with disdain in their voice:

" You are so useless and sad example of an omega no alpha would want you ever."

After that, they left him to fight against his dazed state while the drug lost its effect.

-

Harry was getting weaker at a frightening pace. He didn't know how much time passed since he was taken. But his pack wasn't searching for him. His kidnappers mocked him about it a lot. 

His days were spent in the same way. Breaking his personality, using him as a bait on hunts, physically abusing him, sometimes giving some food, but only the one nobody would eat anymore, sometimes giving some antidote for the demon venom and all over again. Saying he was exhausted couldn't express what he was feeling. But he couldn't give up. At least for the sake of his mother and sister. He wanted to show them, that even if he dies, his spirit couldn't be broken entirely.

He experienced at first hand during his captivity, that the long-lost instinct of omegas, that hidden self-defence reflex about sensing the approaching danger in the form of demons could be reawakened. It wasn't a nice memory, but if he ever made it out of there alive, that could be a really important discovery.

In the first few days he played with the thought of escaping, but in the end, he thought the punishment wouldn't worth it, in case he got captured again. And on the other hand, there weren't any favourable circumstances to actually slip away. 

When the opportunity finally came he was really ill and weakened. He also knew if he didn't try to get away then, he would die soon. So with the determination and realization: it couldn't get worse he took a chance.

His guard fell asleep, and he managed to pick the lock of his cell. He slowly stepped outside of the building, he was being held, into the fresh air of a late summer night. He hurriedly sprinted in the direction of the city. It was late because no one was on the streets, but fortunately, the roads were lit by street lamps. Some boutique's shop windows were illuminated but when he looked into one of them he almost fell back. His own reflexion was horrifying. He could barely recognise himself. The only thing which remained the same was his sweatpants which now were covered in dirt, blood and in who knows what. The white towel was torn to pieces by Harry, and with those shreds, he bandaged some of his injuries. The omega decided he couldn't linger there longer gazing at himself so he continued his way. 

At the town's bus station he had to realise there won't be any bus he could take with looking the way he did, and yet. He could almost feel the freedom. _I can't give up now._

A vending machine was flickering before the entrance of the bus station's waiting room. Impulsively he decided it was a good idea to smash the machine's glass. He hit the automata with a rock until it dropped a handful of coins. Harry collected them and run. He remembered a telephone box from earlier. His excitement gave him a big dose of adrenaline too, and he was feeling like he could really win this time.

Reaching the phone he started to call his mother's number without a second thought. At the seventh ring, she picked it up.

" Hello," she sleepily answered.

" Mom?!" He couldn't believe his own ear as he gasped in relief.

" Harry! Oh, my goddess! Is that really you, sweetie?" The woman on the other side of the phone teared up.

" Y-yes, it-it's me. Mom! Ple-please help me!" He wailed.

" Oh, my sweetheart! Ar-re you o-okay?" The female omega shuttered.

" No, I'm not, 'm not fine. Mom! I'm so scared, help me."

" Harry, what happened?"

" They took me..."

" Who? Do we know them?"

" No-no... I don't know who are they. They aren't from our pack."

" You have no idea who they can be?"

" No. I ha-have no idea. Mom, they are using me as a ba-bait during hunts. I'm full of injuries, and venom please, I feel so ill. Help." He cried.

" Harry where are you now? How could you call me? Any detail can help!"

" Uhm... it's a l-little town, I broke a soda machine to get coins and..." but he couldn't finish his sentence because the alpha who was supposed to guard him take the phone away.

" Sorry, wrong number," He said as the Harry tried to get back the phone somehow.

" What? No! My son..." his mother crying voice shrieked and the omega's heart broke hearing that cry.

" Goodbye," the man snorted.

" Mom, help!" Harry screamed once more. It couldn't be over!

" Har..." his mother tried to say something but it was too late.

" Whoops! The line went dead." The alpha looked at the crying submissive with an evil smirk.

" No-no-no! Mom! Please! Help! Someone HELP!" Harry screamed in panic hitting the man in the chest repeatedly. This couldn't happen.

" What do you think, bitch? What the hell are you doing?!" The man shouted at the boy as he forcefully grabbed the omega's neck and pushed him back. Harry wailed and weakly tried to get away from the alpha, but he was too weak.

He got pushed on the ground and he simply gave up. This was the point where he knew there was no turning back. He wouldn't survive. He whimpered right before the alpha's hand made a contact with his face. He fainted right away.

-

"Well, well, well. Look at that boys. Who decided to honour us with his presence!" A cheerful alpha voice boomed and Harry sat up hurriedly. " Slow down, omega. There's no need to hurry. I guess you know it's over for you." The omega's eyes widened. " It's a shame, I could tame you in the end." The alpha held up a knife in his hand. 

" Please, no! Don't kill me." Harry begged.

" Oh no, haven't you learned a thing during your time with us? Where are your manners? Anyway, it doesn't matter." The man leaned over the omega and slowly cut into his flesh on his torso.

"No!" Harry jerked away.

" Ungrateful brat!" The alpha spat on the shaking omega. 

The members of the other pack left, and this time he knew they wouldn't return. Tears burned his eyes and his lower lip trembled. He curled up in a fetal position on the cold ground, waiting for the inevitable. _So this is the end, then._

In the distance, the howl of a demon could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really interested what do you think about the chapter. And of course : What do you think will happen next time?
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. Eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation with the missing omega is tense. Liam is furious, and they are running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> Some of you might have thought, that I was dead, and there were times even I thought I was dead...  
> I can not express how sorry I am for making you wait so much. I was, and still am extremely busy. (I had once the plan to update at least once every month, after the summer, but unfortunately, I had to give this idea up.)  
> I can't promise you, I will be able to update regularly.  
> On the other hand, I love this fic, so I don't want to abandon it. I'm really curious about how can I move with this storyline.  
> But I'm a person with poor concentration. While I wrote this chapter, I had at least 3 other fanfic ideas, which I want to write in the future. So probably there will be a new fic out, before the next chapter of Right part of me. BUT I will continue this no matter what. [Only if something happens to me I will give up this, but that's not likely.]
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling.   
> Enjoy reading!

After Zayn was ordered by Liam to pack some clothes in a rucksack for the alpha, the omega hastily got dressed and went upstairs to the pack leader's room. He felt a strange need to obey the furious dominant's every command, so he hurriedly filled a bag. The boy was gasping for air and had a hard time preventing the distressed whines escaping his trembling lips while he stuffed the clothes in the backpack. It was almost like his own inner omega was hurt because the alpha was enraged, even when the anger wasn't directed at him, and his inner submissive wanted to make Liam's irritation go away. 

On the other hand, Zayn was awfully curious what was happening, since Liam mentioned on the phone that someone got kidnapped. The omega was almost happy to go to the pack house kitchen and prepare some food because serving the snacks and pretending to do something useful in the meeting room was the easiest way to gather some information. 

The dark haired boy put the kettle on the stove and switched the coffee maker on. He was putting cups and glasses on a tray when some people entered the packhouse trough the front door. 

" Evening," he greeted the newcomers.

" Or morning," Louis answered in a raspy voice. It was evident he woke up not long ago, just like Niall, who was trailing behind him half asleep. " Do you know what's the meeting about Zaynie?"

" Liam got a call, somebody from the pack, I assume, got kidnapped," he said uncertainly.

" Kidnapped?" Louis asked sounding more interested.

" Yes, something like that. You can ask Liam later when he arrived. Until then, you can help me make some snack," the omega said while he handed the blue-eyed alpha some bread and pointed at the toppings, he neatly placed on the kitchen counter. " Niall, can you carry that tray to the conference room?" The blonde man just grunted in reply and trudged toward the mentioned room with the tray. " And please don't break them, or I will make you clean it up," Zayn shouted after him when the beta almost stumbled in his own feet.

" But what could have happened? Who got kidnapped and when?" Louis muttered while he buttered the bread slices.

" Dunno, but it seemed important because Liam got really angry," Zayn said as he leaned over the counter to cut some cheese slices.

They worked in silence next to each other for a few minutes, until other council members arrived. Zayn directed them to the meeting room and started to carry the plates stacked with sandwiches. When he put the last plate on the table, he walked next to the door of the conference room and stood there with his arms folded behind his back. Some of the Pack Elders were giving him warning glares to leave the room, but Zayn refused to move from where he was standing. He wanted to know what the meeting was about.

"Zayn!" Louis called his name, and the omega glanced at the second in command. The younger man was hoping that the alpha didn't want to send him back to the kitchen to wait there for further instructions. " Why are you standing there? I have a feeling this will be a long meeting. Come, sit in the empty chair next to Niall," the blue-eyed dominant said, and Zayn happily obliged, smiling at Louis once he flopped down in the chair. The alpha on his other side let out an angry growl. " Is there a problem, Elder Jones?" Louis furrowed his brows and gave the man an unimpressed look.

" Sorry, just my throat, sir," the Elder apologised. Zayn just rolled his eyes at that typical alpha mentality of shutting out the submissives from the discussion of important matters.

Everyone's attention was focused on the fuming pack alpha when the door slammed shut behind Liam a few moments later. Zayn watched as the alpha stormed in the room and walked to the head of the table, tossing a pile of papers on the wooden surface. Liam looked around, studying the faces of the people sitting around the table before he started his furious speech.

" Which one of you, useless bastards wants to enlighten me, why I was not informed about a missing omega, who disappeared two weeks ago and why I had to learn this fact from his mother, who was in hysterics when she told me this on the phone?!" Liam shouted, and most people around the table winced at the angry tone.

" Alpha, please. Let me explain this," an alpha with greying hair next to Louis stood up. " This is standard procedure, when someone, especially when omegas go missing. We start the investigation without informing you, because you are busy, and always has other things, more important things to worry about."

" Really, Cowell?" Liam spat the alpha's name out. " Then please tell me, how are the investigations going." The older alpha was looking at the table in front of him, avoiding the eye contact with Liam. "Well? I'm waiting," Liam snarled.

" We, uhm... So about the investigation... it's still ongoing... and, uh... there's not that much to reveal. Yet! But we're working on it," The alpha shuttered.

" So are you saying, you have still no information to share after two weeks?!" Liam asked in outrage, his tone was laced with disappointment. " In that case let me tell you something. The missing omega is one of my closest living relatives, and this means when you failed to do your work, you insulted my family. You are all being warned now. If he doesn't survive this kidnapping, there will be public executions again, and I will personally kill every single one of you, who were supposed to take care of situations like this."

" Wait a minute! Are you saying this omega was kidnapped?" Louis interrupts Liam lecture, and the two alphas had a silent conversation with their eyes. Zayn watched them closely, trying to understand the communication between the two, but while they seemed to agree about something, the omega couldn't grasp the meaning behind Liam's look, the pack leader sent toward Louis before turning toward the other occupants of the room.

" I will tell you what we know, briefly summarized, but it can be quite graphic," Liam looked at the omega for the first time since the meeting started, but Zayn just huffed in annoyance. He was treated like he needed to be protected and coddled like other omegas. " My third cousin, who is a twenty years old, unmated omega male, was kidnapped about two weeks ago." The pack leader picked up a photo from the scattered papers on the desk, and gave it to Niall, to pass it around the table. The blonde beta studied the picture, so Liam continued. " He is living in a human city near the pack borders," the Elders started to murmur in a hushed tone. " Don't even start it," Liam growled at them. " Yes, he was living in a human city, but he had the pack's permission to do so. He is studying medicine, an excellent student may I add, and he is working in a bakery. According to his mother, his disappearance was reported eleven days ago, is that right?"

" Yes, Alpha," a balding beta with thick lenses agreed.

" About twenty minutes ago, his mother called me, to ask my help. She was in a very emotional state." 

While Liam explained the situation further, Niall slid the picture on the table surface to Zayn. The omega picked up the polaroid with shaking hands, it was a close shot of the boy's face. The submissive on the picture was a bit younger than Zayn. The omega was happily grinning at the camera with a dimpled smile and had a carefree aura surrounding him. Zayn's heart clenched at the thought that something terrible happened to him. The brown-eyed omega silently handed the image to the alpha who was sitting next to him and focused back on the pack alpha.

" His mother told me, the boy somehow managed to phone her, not long ago. He didn't have much time but could tell that he was taken by an unknown pack, and he was used as a living bait during hunts," everyone in the room hissed, Zayn stared at Liam in disbelief. " He is in a life-threatening condition, because of the injuries and the venom. So it's crucial to find him as soon as possible. Moreover, we know, that he is or was held in a little town during the phone call, and he broke a soda machine to get money for the phone. Not long after he told these to her mother, the call ended, presumably one of his captors found him." Liam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. " After learning this details, do any of you dare to add anything?" He asked in an ice-cold voice as his body was shaking with anger.

" Yes, we need more information. But at least, we can start to work with this clue. We can search video footages, it will take some time, but we could try to find the town where he called his mother." Niall said already reaching for his mobile.

" And we could hack into the cities database about hunts which were carried out during these days so we can find out which pack is behind this," Louis added. Liam shot them a grateful look.

" I already sent a few people to check the apartment, where the omega was living. Hopefully, we will get some trace. They should report soon."

After that everyone started working on something. Some Elders were speaking on the phone, others were typing on their laptops. Zayn left the room, to make more coffee and tea and to refill the plates with snacks but before that, he had to lean against the wall in the kitchen to regain his composure. The thought of using omegas to lure out the demons during hunts was terrible. The attitude toward the submissives was really diverse between packs. It was sometimes acceptable if the omega was used as a bait, but only if the omega themselves agreed to it, just like Zayn did in his previous pack. But capturing, and using the submissive to attract the demons without their willing participation was awfully barbaric and cruel thing to do.

Zayn got lost in his thoughts as he filled the plates and only the ring of a mobile startled him out of his depressed state of mind. He hurried back to the meeting room. After he placed the food on the table, he sat back in his chair listening to the conversation on the phone.

" Andy, you are on speaker," Liam said and put the phone on the desk. "What did you find out?"

" Well, it's not good news. The first thing is that the omega's door had been locked and bore no signs of forced entry. The lock was closed with a key, probably from the outside," the man on the other end of the line said.

" So the omega wasn't taken from his home?" Liam asked impatiently.

" No, he was taken from there, but the abductors made sure not to leave a trace of the kidnapping outside of the apartment. We had to break the door, the landlord is not very happy about it, he is still screaming with one of my men."

" Get to the point!" The pack alpha barked.

" Okay, okay. God... So the inside of the flat is another story. It's clear that the boy tried to fight back, tried to resist. The only question is how they got inside. I assume, the boy didn't check, who was in front of his door, just opened it. The living room looks like a war zone. The coffee table is knocked over, the rug is stained. The other parts of the home are intact. They only grabbed the omega and left. The boy' ID, papers and money weren't stolen. They must have worked efficiently. There isn't any lingering scent. But on the floor, there was an empty bottle. We are still examining it, but if I have to guess, I would say it's Chloroform. That's all for now, if I find something else, I will call."

" Thanks," Liam said, and ended the phone call, dropping the cell phone back. It's display cracked from the harsh treatment. " Alert every available fighter around the border of our territories and the best warriors from here. As soon we got another clue, or we could get some data from the human cities' servers we start the mission to rescue the omega. We are running out of time, so our number one priority is to get him back and give him medical treatment. The second part will be destroying whoever is behind this. But the war can wait until we ensure the omega's safety. It won't be pretty..."

" Alpha, please forgive me," one middle-aged beta man said. " But you are being irrational. Sending these many fighters just for one omega... You're doing this only because the boy is your relative." 

"Let me get on thing in your thick skull you imbecile moron," Liam growled as he threateningly walked to the now trembling beta. " The pack's duty to protect all of its members. Especially omegas. The proper procedures should have been to inform me, or at least investigate it, and when you see it's over your capability, you should have told me, or Louis, or Niall, or anyone who has more brain than you." 

" But it's just one omega..." The beta tried to save himself, but it just made the situation worse.

" I won't tolerate this kind of thinking in my pack," Liam shouted with rage and grabbed the beta's neck with red eyes. " You don't deserve to live if you don't respect your own pack, what's more, your own birth giver's secondary gender..." 

The next things happened fast. Liam turned the beta's head and readied himself to tore the man's throat out with his sharp canines, but Louis, Niall and a few other braver council member jumped out of their chairs and dashed toward the pack leader to stop the bloodshed in the pack house. Louis grabbed Liam's shoulder and dragged him away from the terrified beta with great effort, whispering something in his ears. It must have been efficient since Liam left the room, even the house in his anger. The atmosphere in the room was tense. The beta who was almost murdered by Liam lost consciousness and wetted himself. The other occupants of the room, who saw it turned away, feeling disgusted. Liam's rage could be sensed even minutes later after he left, and Zayn felt himself choke because of it. It was too much. The others were slightly shaking, murmuring softly, too afraid they would enrage the pack leader more.

Zayn was trying to control his heartbeats as he stared straight ahead, so he jolted when Louis put his hand on his shoulder. The blue-eyed man and Niall were looking at him worriedly.

" Zayn, try to calm down," Niall said. " Everything will be alright. He is not mad at you." Louis snorted.

" He couldn't even be mad at you if he wanted. All you would have to do is to flutter your eyelashes, and he would forget his anger. As a matter of fact, you should go after him," Zayn just looked at the older alpha in disbelief. " Listen to me, you are probably the only one, who can talk to him, without being killed. And we need him, to calm the fuck down."

" Calm him down!? Have you seen him how angry he was? And how I reacted?" Zayn hissed.

" Yes, and I'm sure it's not healthy for your inner omega. You feel like it's partly your fault because of your inner submissive's thinking, and you secretly want to comfort him. Anyway, the only way I could stop him from killing that bastard was because I pointed out how he scared you. He didn't want you to feel hurt, so he left the room. You should go after him, even if you are scared now. It will help him, and his inner alpha will be soothed by your closeness." 

Zayn wasn't entirely convinced but decided to give it a try. Deep down inside, Zayn knew, that the brown-eyed alpha would never hurt him intentionally and that was enough for him to try and approach Liam. He exited the room on trembling legs, taking deep breaths. He followed Liam's scent getting closer to the other man. The air was filled with his rage all around the pack house. 

The omega realised soon, that Liam left the pack house, and went back to his home. Zayn found him in the master bedroom, where he was hunched over the wall, resting his head against the surface. Next to his body was a punched hole in the wall. When Zayn entered his bedroom, Liam looked up at him with blood red eyes, which upon seeing the submissive, turned back to their original brown.

" Leave," Liam muttered and angrily wiped his face with his hands. " I need a few minutes to clear my head after that, I will be back," the pack leader's voice was suspiciously close to trembling.

Zayn frowned. Was Liam crying before he arrived? If not, he was close to it, the omega was sure about it. This was such a shock for the younger boy he forgot about being scared.

" Liam, are you okay?" Zayn asked, walking closer to the alpha.

" You should leave," Liam whispered.

The crippling anger radiating from the dominant seeped into Zayn's bones, making his knees want to give out. Zayn thought about how Louis was right about the situation not being healthy for either of them. 

" I will, once I made sure you are alright," something switched in the omega's mind, as his instincts weren't screaming to him anymore to run, escape. Instead, his inner self was determined to soothe the furious man.

" Seriously, I don't have time to deal with you," Liam walked past the omega, trying to leave the room, and Zayn tsked at that. " I am a failure as a pack alpha if I couldn't protect an omega from being abducted. I let my pack members think like that fucker in the meeting room. I had absolutely no idea about any kind of kidnapping, especially not about the so-called standard procedures. I can't defend my pack mates."

" Liam, do you hear yourself?" Zayn stepped closer to the pack leader. " I'm not an ordinary little helpless omega, and even I needed you to save me, several times," a shadow of a smile crossed Liam's face. " You were made to be the leader of this pack. You lead your pack with an iron fist and care for every single one of us. You have troubles, but don't forget that you are not alone in this. You have friends, followers who are capable and willing to help you." Zayn spoke passionately.

" You don't understand," the other man said with a sad smile, " You can't understand. I am more aggressive with them than I used to be, ever since..." he looked at Zayn. " I'm losing control, and it's all started to fall apart. I wanted to avoid a war between us, and another pack, but I can't stop it after this, I..."

" Are you finished with the self-pity party?" Zayn asked in a flat tone, and Liam was taken aback. " You are worrying about things beyond your control," he grabbed the back of the alpha's head. " Just take a deep breath and try to relax a bit," the omega guided Liam's face to his own neck, and let the alpha to scent him. Liam's tensed muscles immediately relaxed as he was held close to the submissive's sweet scent. " You have every right to be angry about the situation, but you shouldn't blame yourself. In the end, we'll make them pay for hurting our pack members. I can't wait to kick some cocky alpha's ass," Zayn murmured wistfully.

" You will do no such things," Liam reprimanded the omega.

" Oh, come on Liam! Don't start it," the dark-haired boy whined while he hid his smile in the dominant's shoulder.

" You will not leave the pack's territories until this situation is solved, and I will not argue about this," Liam held the boy closer to him and buried his face in Zayn's neck.

" You can't order me around!" Zayn huffed out, he wanted to distract Liam's attention from his worries. If this cat-and-mouse game the way to do it, the younger boy was more than happy to take part in it.

" I can, just like I did. Why are you always questioning my authority?"

" I am not! I an obedient omega," both of them laughed at that.

" Really? When? Remind me, please. Say one example," the alpha grinned.

" Take a deep breath through your nose," Zayn replied with mirth in his voice.

" You are not wearing any scent blockers," Liam released the younger man from the tight embrace to look into his eyes.

" Yes, you know I'm such a good little omega... so when a puppy-faced alpha expressed his dislike about me wearing scent blockers, I stopped using them," he fluttered his eyelashes, and the pack leader snorted.

" You are a little minx," Liam once again buried his nose where the omega's scent was the strongest. 

" Me? Nev-never," the golden-eyed boy stuttered when Liam playfully nipped on his neck.

"You smell divine," the alpha growled in a deep voice.

It was more than enough to prevent the submissive from some smart-ass comeback. As a matter of fact, it stopped Zayn's brain, as he bared his neck to give more access to the alpha, who was happily gnawing on the soft skin. Not much later Liam gently pushed Zayn back, not letting go of him, until the younger male's back touched the wall. The omega ran his fingers through the other man's hair, whimpering when Liam bit a little harsher on a particularly sensitive spot. He didn't want this moment to end ever, even when he was blushing and probably looked like a hot mess.

" Li," the submissive moaned, and the pack leader stopped his ministrations to look at the boy with hooded eyes.

" You are intoxicating," Liam said as he grabbed the dark-haired omega's chin to bring their faces closer.

Zayn parted his lips anticipating a kiss from the handsome man, who was looking at the submissive's mouth while licking his canines. The next moment both of them bend toward each other, and lips finally met. In that second Zayn felt like he found the meaning of life as he closed his eyelids and let himself be ravished by Liam. They would have continued the heated moment if fate clearly didn't have other plans for them because the next minute Liam's phone started to ring.

" Noo, not again," Zayn whimpered.

" Fuck," Liam grunted.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed, as the phone continued to ring. Liam took a calming breath, stepped away from the tempting boy and answered the phone.

" What?!" He growled in the phone and listened to the other person on the line. " I'll be back in a minute," Liam said as he was watching Zayn smoothing out his shirt. " Yeah, I calmed down," the pack alpha turned away from Zayn, to say something to the other man, which sounded suspiciously like 'cockblock.'

Zayn didn't know what do to, as he stood there embarrassed and turned on, so he fidgeted in his clothes, trying to seem smaller than he is, refusing to look into the other man's chocolate brown eyes.

" Hey," Liam said, and placed a hand on the nape of the boy's neck, to calm him down. " I have to go back, there's a new development in the case," he murmured softly. " You should change your clothes, take a few minutes long break, and if you are ready, join us. Okay?"

Zayn thought he would die right there in shame. He got so carried away, he was reeking of arousal, and his scent mixed with Liam's was a clear indication of what they were doing, or almost did. He let out a humiliated wail and wanted to leave the room, but Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him back against him. The taller man kissed his cheek and then gave a quick peck on his lips, before leaving the bedroom. 

The omega was staring after the retreating silhouette with wide eyes. After a few moments, he shook himself out of his dazed state. _Did this really happen?_ He thought while he went down to his room for a change of clothes. _Okay, calm down Zayn. You can do this._ He checked himself out in the mirror and was surprised at the state of his look. His dishevelled hair, rosy cheeks, and almost black eyes would earn him funny looks from the council members. _Probably I should take a cold shower too_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the chapter? Was it good? Or was it boring?   
> And of course my favourite question: What do you think, what will happen in the next chapter?
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
